Love Of Fairy
by Nashi -The Black Klixger
Summary: El amor puro es un camino para una buena vida...pero solo tu decides si dejarlo entrar en tu vida de dolor y pasados engaños Nalu & Jerza, Gruvia Gale Rowen.
1. Chapter 1

**Me parece que este e mi primer fic...**

**Buen no importa, no importa aquí les traigo un fic, de Fairy Tail, uno de mis animes favoritos...**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Nos vemos abajoooo !**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Centro Comercial.

Lucy Pov

–Ey, Lucy – grito "¿?" llegando a mi lado

–Ehh..– me gire para ver quien era – Ah Hola Erza, porque tanta prisa – le pregunte después de haberla saludado.

Ahy Lo siento mucho no me he presentado. Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 bueno casi 18 mañana los cumplo. Tengo el cabello rubio y largo...ah bueno no taaanto pero un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Con respecto a mi cuerpo es...muy desarrollado y con mi única mejor amiga...haber no es que sea "Forever Alone" sucede que si tengo muchas amigas, pero mi MEJOOOR amiga es Erza Scarlet y un dato mas todas mis amigas van a una escuela de magia al igual que yo llamada "Fairy Tail". Yo...me especializo en la magia "celestial", no como Erza ella esta a otro nivel...hasta un pretendiente tiene jajaj, bueno pero Erza ocupa la magia de "re-equipamiento" y puede volverse muy rápida, igual depende de su armadura.

Hoy es 5 de Abril...mañana es mi cumpleaños eeeeee pero lamentablemente mañana me toca clases assh...bueno es 5 bla bla y jamás pero lo que se llama JAMÁS pensé que hoy mi vida cambiaría por completo.

–Lucy, vamos a comprar mi vestuario para la actuación de mañana – le apareció un aura de estrellitas y en los ojos también aparecieron estrellas, por las dudas...si le encaaantaa el teatro – me acompañas, después volvemos de nuevo a tu departamento.

–mmm...es domingo no tengo nada que hacer, debo aprovechar el estúpido día ya que mañana hay que ir a las estúpidas clases, me iré a arreglar...me acompañas arriba – le pregunte entre toooodo ese trabalenguas anterior, Dios lo dije tan rápido ni yo me entendí.

–jaj –rió bajo para que no la escuchara la muy ***** – jajajaja, apuesto a que tu tampoco te entendiste...bueno no importa – le puse cara de WTF ?! – yaa, tranquila Lucy cambia la cara y vamos arriba.

–ok – le dije con duda.

–Vamos apresúrate no nos queda tiempo – dijo arrastrándome por las escaleras (arrastrándola...por las escaleras !? WTF ni yo se lo que escribo O.O)– ok, ok pero no me arrastres.

–bien pero apresúrate Lucy ! – me grito ya enojada uyy mejor no me meto con ella.

–jejejje...mejor me apresuro – dije para correr por las escaleras.

–Ge-je – la escuche reír con tono de victoria a la muy...ya se le estaba pegando la costumbre de Gajeel.

*En la habitación de Lucy ¡Aye!*

–mmm...que mierda podría ponerme mmm...a ya lo se – grite, estaba hablando sola, si... lo se... estoy loca

Me puse una polera de tirantes blanca y encima una chaqueta corta me llagaba un poco mas abajo de mis pechos, de mangas 3/4, también tenia un cuello que tapaba hasta mi mandíbula y era Azul Oscura. Me puse un culotte Azul Oscuro (un culotte por si no saben es un short pero mas corto) y unas botas largas blancas.

*Con Erza ¡Aye!*

–Erza, vamos – le dije a Erza.

–bien, vamos hay que apresurarnos – me dijo con los ojos cerrados y tranquila ? bueno no es muy común que Erza este tranquila Por cierto Erza llevaba su ropa normal, pero sin su armadura.

–por cierto...Erza – dije dejando de caminar

–que – me pregunto.

–Iremos en mi auto verdad (o coche, carro, como quieran llamarlo) – le pregunte a Erza.

–por supuesto en tu auto caben mas cosas que en mi moto, ademas de que la moto se la preste a Cobra.

–ou, ok vamos – le dije sonriendo.

Cuando ya habíamos llagado abajo, al estacionamiento, partimos a el centro comercial. Recorrimos todas las tiendas y solo nos faltaba una tienda la cual tenia por nombre "Fairy Crocus", (Hadas del Azafrán, eso significa) cuando entramos a la tienda y estuvimos caminando por un momento hasta que choque con algo...o alguien.

–Lucy, estas bien, te hiciste daño – me pregunto Erza preocupada.

–Disculpa, te hiciste daño – me pregunto un chico de cabello rosa y de muy buen aspecto, para serles sincera se veía muy bien con las ropas con las que andaba: con un chaleco delgado de color amarillo con botones negros, encima llevaba una chaqueta que le llegaba un poco mas arriba que las rodillas y era de color Verde Oscuro y en la parte de la cintura llevaba un cinturón café, también tenia puestos unos jeans blancos pitillos, zapatillas bajas de color verde oscuro y tenia puesto un mitón blanco.

–Eh.. ahh si, no se preocupen estoy bien – les dije moviendo mis manos en forma negativa.

–Toma mi mano – me dijo el chico de cabello rosa extendiéndome su mano y sonriéndome

Le devolví la sonrisa – muchas gracias – le dije y tome su mano, pero sentí un dolor punzante en mi tobillo derecho, me desestabilice y solo espere el golpe así que cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pero envés de dolor sentí unos brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura haciendo presión. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi al chico de cabello rosa sonriéndome a pocos centímetros de mi cara y me apretaba contra su cuerpo, mmm y como era de esperarse me sonroje o eso sentí yo, ahhh soy muy patética...sonrojarme por algo así de estúpido.

–no estas bien quieres que te ayude a caminar, después de todo yo soy el que ocasiono esto – me dijo mirándome...con tristeza ? no lo entiendo, porque estaría triste si soy una desconocida, no logro comprender.

–no es necesario, estoy con mi amiga y no te preocupes no es tu culpa – le mostré una sonrisa.

Erza movió su cabeza, concordando con lo que yo le había dicho al chico – si, si ella tiene razón – dijo Erza aun afirmando con su cabeza.

–no, me reuso a...–no termino de decir ya que el chico que lo acompañaba lo interrumpió, y Natsu se giró a Lucy.

–ahh...disculpa como te llamas tu, chica rubia – dijo demasiado frió...mas que Gray !

–Ehh... te refieres a mi – le pregunte apuntándome.

–no veo otra chica que sea rubia y que este en esa situación con Natsu – me dijo.

–Lucy Heartfilia, pero porque mierda me preguntas – al parecer el acompañaba al chico de cabello rosa. Era un chico peliazul con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho de color rojo, tenia una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros, pantalones negros pitillos y unas zapatillas blancas gruesas y altas adidas que también tenían una gran lengueta.y en su cabeza tenia un trozo de tela larga y blanco que rodeaba su frente y cabeza hasta atras siendo amarrada con un nudo, pero que a la vez era tapado por unos pocos mechones peliazules.

–Jellal Fernandez, y te pregunto esta mierda por una razón inútil – me dijo frió, pero lo mire con cara de WTF ?! y rió un poco. Después se giró hacia Erza y le dijo...bueno mas bien pregunto.

–Y tu, como te llamas – ahora lo mire como diciendo "Este hueon es bipolar o que mierda !" porque le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Erza de lo cual esta se sorprendió por la reacción de Jellal.

–Valla pero que pendejo mas bipolar – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Erza – Erza Scarlet.

–Erza, el no es el único bipolar aquí, lo sabias – le dije con una gotita, pero me ignoro la desgraciada.

–pero Jellal, responde porque mierda te presentaste e hiciste que nosotras también hiciéramos algo asi – dijo algo incrédula, bueno entiendo a la muy Puta si tiene como 50 admiradores en la escuela.

–Bueno Erza – si claro como no, muy bien Jellal ! ahora esconde que eres un inútil y molestoso admirador de la gran Titania ! – se los decía porque ese Pendejo de ahí llamado Natsu Dragneel es un despistado de mierda que cuando esta en una situación así – dijo y nos apunto a mi y a Natsu, si aun me tenia sujetada de la cintura y muy cerca pero ahora también me miraba fijamente ! – se pone como un idiota y sobretodo si es con una chica como Lucy.

–Entonces Jellal tu quieres llegar al punto de que cuando ese imbécil de ahí esta como esta con una chica linda como Lucy se pone como un tonto y solo se fija en dos personas osea el y Lucy en este caso, pero mientras esta asi no se acuerda de que hay mas personas alrededor o simplemente no nos pesca...cierto o..me equivoco – le dijo con cara chibi.

–lo dijiste como yo lo diria – dijo también con cara chibi...ESTOS DOS YA ME ESTABAN ASUSTANDO CON SUS CONCLUSIONES ESTÚPIDAS ! – y un dato mas, cuando esta en ese trance o ambiente...es imposible que atienda a las palabras, solo responde a los contactos fuertes y físicos – termino diciendo aun con cara chibi.

–mmm...eso quiere decir que habría que pegarle para que reaccionara, no es así – bien este es "el sector chibi".

–si...te hago el fa...–Jellal no termino de hablar ya que Erza hizo algo que nos dio miedo y mas aun sabiendo que estábamos en una pequeña tienda...bueno no tan pequeña...

–Re-equipar ! bien Natsu Dragneel, ya veras que las consecuencias de meterte con mi mejor amiga – dijo malvadamente y empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección.Y por cierto, se re-equipo con la "Armadura Corazón Kreus" y esta es la que normalmente lleva en la escuela.

–No Erza Scarlet !, no lo hagas nos vas a matar ! – le dije fuerte, ya que lo mas probable es que eran humanos comunes y corrientes, la magia de Erza lo mataría.

–No te preocupes Lucy solo pégale donde crees que le dolerá y reaccionara antes de que Erza llegue, ya que parece tortuga – dijo Jellal (recuerden "Sector Chibi".

–Dijiste algo, "Siegrain" – dijo Erza, MAS ATERRADORA-MENTE, DEFINITIVAMENTE ELLA ES UN DEMONIO !

–No, porque hablaría si estas a punto de hacer lo que he querido hacer desde que tengo 14 años – dijo Jellal, Y POR LA MIERDA AUN ESTABA CON SU MALDITA CARA CHIBI.

–14 años, cuanto tienes maldita sea – le pregunte pero...

–TU SOLO ENCÁRGATE DE DARLE UN GOLPE AL IDIOTA ESE – valla que da miedo cuando se enoja.

–responde – dijo Erza volviéndose hacia donde Jellal y poniéndose la espada en el hombro derecho.

–cuando teni...a es cierto, preguntaron mi edad porque dije "estas a punto de hacer lo que he querido hacer desde que tengo 14 años".

–Solo responde la pregunta – dijo Erza cabreada.

Mientras que atrás de Erza, Lucy le había pegado a Natsu en su estomago y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

–bueno Erza no te esponjes, no quiero enfrentarme a una hermosa chica como tu yy...– jajjaja al parecer estaba asustado aunque seguía con su mirada chibi y fría.

–Responde – dijo Erza con unas benitas saltando en su cabeza.

–20 pero repetí dos fastidioso año, al igual que Salamander pero el solo repitió uno, PERO...ERZA SCARLET, COMO MIERDA TE SABES MI APODO – dijo Jellal o mejor dicho Siegrain jejej.

–no copies a Lucy y me se tu apodo porque he escuchado de tí, pero enserio el es Salamander, por lo que se Salamander es un mago – dijo Erza incrédula.

–Si... pero Salamander es solo un apodo ejejejje– dijo narvioso.

–Ahora que lo pienso "Siegrain" y "Salamander" son unos MAGOS que han viajado por la mayor parte del mundo, no es asi ?

–Ehh...sobre eso, ya lo sabras Erza jeje..

–Jellal, creo que se me paso la mano con Natsu jejej – le dije nerviosa y cojeando, así que me sujete del hombro de Erza.

–Lucy...en que lugar le pegaste, porque si le pegaste en medio de las piernas es normal que este como esta ahora – dijo con una gotita en su cabellera peliazul.

–le pegue en el estomago, y lo mas fuerte que puedo pegar no le afecta a Erza jeje – le dije nerviosa.

–dices que le pegaste en el estomago – me pregunto incredulo.

–si...no me crees – le pregunte con cara...rara.

–le dije que antes de que saliéramos se comiera el... – susurro pero...naa solo son conclusiones extrañas.

–se comiera el...que – dijo Erza con confianza.

–El nada, no se preocupen en un momento...–no alcanzo a terminar ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

–de que me perdí Jellal – dijo Natsu...un momento NATSU !

–y como decía "en un momento se recuperara" – dijo Jellal.

–Erza – grite y ella se giro hacia mi. grite ya que de pronto me dio un dolor que pude controlar, pero tuve que disimular enojo ya que sino se daría cuenta.

–Que – me dijo, esperando mi respuesta.

–Quiero ir a casa ahora, estoy de mal humor – le dije.

–Quien decías que era Bipolar – dijeron Jellal y Erza, al mismo tiempo.

–Vamos chicos, solo una estúpida fiesta me podría arreglar el día ademas si ando cojeando es ovio que este enfadada, no creen ? – le dije...y pregunte xD.

–Bien, nos vamos, Lucy puede ser muy fastidiosa cuando se enoja con toda su alma – dijo agarrándome del brazo pero...

–Lucy, gomen – dijo Natsu nervioso, y también estaba delante de nosotras impidiendo el paso – NOSOTROS LAS LLEVAREMOS – agarro a Jellal del brazo y sonrió mientras gritaba lo reciente.

–Hey Natsu, solo deja que se vallan y no me arrugues la chaqueta por la mierda ! – grito Jellal al parecer es un loco por andar bien vestido jaja.

–No ! yo ocasione esto y se lo recompensare – dijo...ayy que tierno.

–no te preocupes Natsu, dejare que pagues pero no te eches toda la culpa, los dos ivamos desconcentrados, ok – le toque la mejilla y le sonrei, en una forma de agradecerle por haberme alegrado el día y por preocuparse por mi.

–Ha-a-Hai ! – grito nervioso yo solo pude reir por lo bajo, no queria que se sintiera mal :c.

–Bien, Jellal...Natsu nos acompañan ? – pregunte feliz y de muy buen animo.

Normal Pov.

–*Bipolar*– pensaron Erza y Jellal.

Natsu ya había aceptado acompañarlas hasta...donde vivieran y solo faltaba Jellal, pero estaba tan sumido en el pensamiento repetido de que Lucy era bipolar que no se dio cuenta de que Natsu le hablaba...

–Eyyy ! Jellal a Tierra ! oyyyye ! llamare a Ultear para que venga y te despierte ! – decía Natsu desesperado, en un intento de devolver a Jellal a la normalidad.

Erza Pov

–*por alguna extraña razón me enoja lo que dijo Natsu, pero no se porque, debo dejar de meterme en la vida de los demás* – Erza suspiro resignada e intentando descifrar la razón de la presión en su pecho

Hasta que Jellal reacciono – QUE MIERDA NATSU ! QUE MIERDA QUIERES AHORA ! – estaba desesperado aunque solo escucho lo ultimo – Y NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR A ULTEAR, QUE SINO VOY A EXPLOTAR Y LA INSULTARE, NATSU... TU MEJOR QUE NADIE SABES QUE NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA MUJER, SIENDO QUE NO DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME Y SEDUCIRME...ES UNA PERRA !

–*no se porque pero lo que dijo Jellal me tranquiliza un poco* – pensé sonriendo – "Te guuuuusssssstttaaaaaa" (N/A: cuando salga con " esto, es su conciencia por así decirlo y cuando tiene * es el pensamiento)– *que mierda, quien me hablo* – estaba nerviosa ya que no podía ser que me gustara Jellal, era IMPOSIBLE no podía enamorarme, no podía romper mi juramento – "ahh...lo lamento Erza pero no puedes negarlo, soy una parte de ti, se lo que te sucede y lo que no, soy tu conciencia" – me congelé al escuchar eso, pero mas cuando su conciencia le afirmo que se había enamorado de ese hombre – *NO PUEDE SER, HICE UN JURAMENTO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASO CON SIMON, ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR...A MI NO !* "gomen, Erza" *ESPERA, DIJO ULTEAR !* "si, oooou... ahora comprendo".

* * *

_FlashBack Erza_

Caminaba de regreso a mi departamento solo me faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar. Venia del departamento de Lucy, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Caminaba tranquilamente, pero de pronto me sintí mal y apresuré el paso, tenia un mal presentimiento...siempre que me sucedía algo malo, me dolía la cabeza, el pecho y me mareaba.

–aaahhhhhh ! – grité de dolor y traté de calmarlo, debía llegar a mi departamento lo mas rápido posible – de-bo lle-egar a ca-asa – no podía hablar con el dolor, seguí adelante. Ya estaba a mitad de cuadra de mi departamento cuando vi algo que me dejo congelada y traumatizada.

Simon, su novio se besaba y estaba a punto de hacer "eso" con Ultear , ella era mi prima...MI PRIMA CON MI NOVIO ! SI O SI MATARÍA A ALGUIEN HOY (no se preocupen, solo una paliza como para un año en el hospital, nada de muertes por ahora jeje e.e).

Fui con esos dos, *no merecen que los llame por su nombre* pensé mientras avanzaba, hasta que Ultear me vio y abrió los ojos sorprendida, Simón no se había dado cuanta y seguía besando y acariciando la pierna de Ultear.

–S-si-m-mon, det-en-te – Ultear seguía sorprendida, después de todo, yo, su prima... los estaba observando.

–Vamos se que quieres mas, cariño – yy seguían con lo mismo, ya se me hartaba la poca paciencia que tenia.

–Detente. E-Erza – trataba de decir mientras me salia unas cuantas benitas en mi cabeza.

–Erza ni que nada, no la necesito...solo la necesitaba para ser popular en la escuela Fairy – ya no lo soporte más, la ira me corcomia por dentro y me cambie a "La Armadura del Purgatorio" (no recuerdo si era así o no :p), emanaba un ara oscura de todo mi cuerpo.

Es Erza, S-Simon, atrás – me apunto con su dedo indice y Simon se giro.

Yo tenia un aura de furia y de querer matar...

–Erza ! – gritó sorprendido, hehe no me esperaba el muy Put*

–Hola...Simon..– le dije con una voz de ultra tumba.

–Que haces aquí ? – me pregunto.

–Parece que – puse mi espada en su garganta – eres tan estúpido que no recuerdas que yo vivo 10 metros más allá – le sonreí de lado.

–Que ?! pero si...– hizo silencio al ver a 10 metros mi departamento.

–Eres muy idiota, ahora mismo me las pagaras gusano ! – le atravesé la espada en el estomago, sin antes quitarla de su garganta (Kell: No que eso es ovio, solo tenia una espada. Ikumi: Lo se, lo dije por si acaso no entendían kell -_-U)

–Erza ! – reclamo enojada Ultear – no lo... – corte un poco su cara, luego su pecho, su brazo derecho, su mano izquierda y su pierna derecha...

–Si no se van ahora mismo...– enterré la espada en la pierna derecha de Simon y soltó un grito lleno de dolor – los matare a los dos – continué y puse mi espada en el pecho de Ultear que estaba rasguñado y botando un poco de sangre.

–Si, no regresare mas Prima – suspiro con los ojos cerrados y tomo a Simon que debía estar muerto ya que plante la espada en su corazón.

–Ultear – la llame antes de que se fuera.

–Nani ? – se volteo hacia mi...

–Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto de nuevo y vive feliz con la persona de la que te enamores...prometelo – le dije, con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Por que lo haría ?

–Puede que a la próxima vez que lo hagas no salgas con vida, yo no te hice daño porque te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermana...

–Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa – Por que me dices esto, deberías odiarme Erza...

–No te odio, pero aun así te tengo un poco de rencor, pero aun te quiero y lo que detestaría es que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo..

–Esta bien, no lo haré más Erza...

–Gracias, Te quiero Prima – vote una lagrima traicionera, me di media vuelta y fui en dirección a mi departamento, pare y le dije...– Adiós Ultear, cuídate mucho y no dañes a las personas, que hay gente capaz de devolverte lo que les hayas hecho y con algo mucho peor, Bye..

–Adiós – gire mi cabeza levemente para verla marcharse sin que se diera cuenta. Ella llevaba a Simon cargándolo, tenia el brazo de el en su cuello mientras que su mano que pasaba por ahí la sujetaba con la suya, con la izquierda lo sujetaba de la espalda...

–Cuídate – susurre para mi y empece a llorar un poco.

Fin FlashBack (Erza)

* * *

–Ultear – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

–Ehhh...Es verdad – creo que Lucy lo captó, me conoce demasiado (y lo que me pasa) por eso es mi mejor amiga – Jellal, de casualidad dijiste...Ultear – preguntó, al parecer vio que no me atrevería a preguntar...o solo lo hace e copuchenta -_-U.

–S-Si, por que ? – pregunto extrañado...

–Por_ – la interrumpí

–Que dijiste que hizo, Jellal ? – le pregunte...aun en un trance.

–Que es una Puta...y que no se cansa de perseguirme...

–Jellal, tienes novia ? – ouch, se sonrojo y se veía tierno aww...ajamm, esa no soy yo..

–N-N-No, P-por q-q-ue – se veía bien así pero no es hora de eso.

–Gracias al cielo... – me senté en una silla que había cerca y tome mi frente...

–Te pregunte algo Erza... – aun estaba sonrojado, ahhh esto me esta hartando

–Le dije que no lo volviera a hacer, me arrepiento de no haberla matado ahí mismo aunque mi conciencia no estaría tranquila – era para "mi" pero al parecer lo dije en voz alta...oouuuch

–Dijo que se arrepintió de no haberla matado ? – pregunto Natsu tragando seco..

–Sob_ – otra vez la interrumpí ewe hehhe (A Lucy).

–Si, vayamos a casa Lucy...a la tuya.

–Si por que que yo sepa es solo mio.

–así que, las llevamos o no ? – Pregunto Natsu (N/A: aquí es como el Natsu de Edolas).

–sobre eso, hay un solo auto – les dije.

–Y que pasa, es un auto, ovio que alcanzamos...

–Es para dos personas, Jellal... – le respondí..

–deberían haberlo dicho mucho antes...

–sabias que recién estábamos hablando de esto – le respondí furiooossaaa ! naaa ni tanto hehe

–Si, pero es una forma de decir Scarlet ! – me dijo el...

–Nadie me llama por mi apellido y menos tu Siegrain... – cara malota xD

–Nadie me llama por mi apodo y menos tu TITANIA...

–AHORA SI ME SACASTE DE QUICIO MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO ! – empuñe una espada, las katanas para ser mas exactos.

–Erza déjense de pelear parecen novios en celos ! – nos o mejor dicho "me" dijeron a mi.

–Y ustedes parecen novios, por como responden pendejos ! – les dije a Natsu y a Lucy.

–Erza, somos mayores que tu – gotita en su nuca..

–heh ?! yo tengo la misma edad que Lucy...

–Erza recuerda que te soy mayor por cuatro meses – sonrisa diabólica, la verdad cuando Lucy Heratfilia se enfurecía...ahh nadie te salva..

–Mierda – susurre – aun así Lucy, soy más madura que tu...Ge-Je !

–Erza, por favor...DEJA DE REÍR COMO GAJEEL, y yo no me enamoro a primera vista Scarlet... – mierda, pero no se saldrá con la suya.

–Río como quiero, yo no soy tan despistada como para torcerme el tobillo y tu eres la chica Playboy aquí...

–O-olle y-yo-o no soy ninguna "c-chica p-play-b-boy" – su punto débil.

–conque no ehh ?, Loke – conté con mis dedos – Sting – Rouge – Hibiki – Ren – Dan – Tauro – Hughes – Max – nueve e.e – y por ultimo Eve, son 10, Lucy.

–e-etto, POR LO MENOS NO SOY ACOSADA POR UN VIEJO DE 60 !

–Ahhhh...tienes razón, pero no me tortures con eso T-T

–Oi, chicas, nos vamos o no ? – nos interrumpió en plena conversación, Natsu.

–Haii ! – les dijo a los chicos Lucy...

–Erza, nos vamos – porque este hijoeputa me sonríe así de terno (Jellal).

–Por supuesto – n-no hay que ser tan mala, que le devuelva la sonrisa no nos hará daño jejej n/n...

* * *

**THE END...del primer capitulo...jamas dejaría una historia, haría lo posible por terminarla.**

**Si pillaron algunas faltas ortográficas...gomenasai , si esta largo...no duden en decirme, si encontaron esta la peor historia, no duden en enviar tomatazos, sillazos, tortazos, zapatazos, LO QUE SEA !, LO QUE TENGAN A MANO.**

**Datos De La Historia:**

*Lucy Heartfilia, Rubia Ojos chocolate, 18 años...personalidad parecida a la real, con su misma magia y llaves + las de piscis, libra y la supuestamente 13 llave del Zodiaco (la que llevaba Yukio).

*Erza sacrlet, peliroja ojos chocolate, 18 años...personalidad menos fría que de costumbre, pero es casi la misma a la real, magia de Re-equipamiento.

*Natsu Dragneel, o mas conocido como "Salamander", peli rosa ojos jade, 19 años...personalidad tierna, bromista, no es tan ingenuo ni inocente, de echo es un poco pervertido de vez en cuando, amoroso, amigable, pero como es costumbre tendra una amistad/rivalidad con ¿? y con ¿? (creo que ya saben quienes son).

*Jellal Fernandéz, mas conocido como "Siegrain", peliazul (claro) ojos negros verdosos, 20 años...ingenioso, bromista, amistoso, bipolar (no tanto), cariñoso con la gente a la que quiere, tierno...cuando quiere nomas hehe.

**PD: Gomenasai si hay muchos insultos y palabrotas D: y no olviden los reviews, ni tomatazos =3**

**PD(2): A medida que salgan los personajes, les pondré las características, edad, apariencia...en fin...como arriba ;D**

**Dejándolos**** aquí con una invitación a leer mi Fic a todos ustedes, sexys lectores o Autores :D**

**Se despide Ikumi Dragneel**

**Ja-Ne ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayoo, aquí les traigo la continuación de este Fic, sexys lectores =3**

**jejeejeej...por cierto cambiare algo, al parecer puse que Natsu tenia 19. Ahora no tiene 19 tiene 20 como Jellal y tambien repitió 2 años =D**

**y "pendejo" en mi Fic significa = niño, alguien que hace estupideces o algo así. Bien no les molesto más :)**

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior de Love Of Fairy...**

**–Oi, chicas, nos vamos o no ? – nos interrumpió en plena conversación, Natsu.**

**–Haii ! – les dijo a los chicos Lucy...**

**–Erza, nos vamos – porque este hijoeputa me sonríe así de tierno (Jellal).**

**–Por supuesto – n-no hay que ser tan mala, que le devuelva la sonrisa no nos hará daño jejej n/n...**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: "La Fiesta De Lucy"_

Pov Lucy

**_ya estando en el estacionamiento..._**

- Bien, chicos...yy como nos vamos ahora ? jejej - les pregunte con una gotita en la nuca..

- mmm...porque no me esperan unos minutos ? - en realidad no era pregunta, pero sonó así...aunque...AHHHHH yaa da igual.

- A es cierto, buena suerte Jellal, yo me quedare con Erza y Lucy, *sonrisa idiota pero tierna* aww...ajjm.

- Valla amigo el que tengo... - menciono Jellal - me tiene mas solo que un dedo T-T - que le sucede ?! *aura depresiva*.

- bien vamos Jellal, antes de que me arrepienta - le dijo Erza, mmmmm que le sucede, no me digan que de adeveras le gusto Jellal *o*.

- B-bien, v-vamos hehe e.e - oooouu, creo que se gustan jeje jeje...wuajajjaja esto me servirá como un arma letal e.e.

- Apresúrate ! - creo que saben quien es (Erza).

* * *

N/A: Yaaa seeee, se me ocurrió que ahora pondría los nombres de los que hablan en parentecis.

EJ: - URUSAI PERRO SARNOSO ! - (Erza)

- No te esponjes Erza...- (Jellal)

ASÍÍÍ y tambien sera Pov Normal hasta que ponga el de alguien ;D

* * *

- Hai ! nos vamos ! - (Jellal) grito sudando un poco.

- Cuídense, no hagan nada de lo que se puedan arrepentir - (Lucy) *mirada picara*.

- Urusai - (Erza).

- bye - bye, no se demoren - (Natsu)

- Cállate enano - (Jellal)

_*Cuando llegaron con la moto - Aye !*_

- Olle Lucee, no crees que se demoraron mucho para solo eso - (Natsu) le susurro a Lucy en el oido, pero al suficiente volumen como para que Erza y Jellal que estaban al frente escucharan.

- Sep, yo también lo creo - (Lucy) dijo con el mismo tono que Natsu.

- olle nos fuimos por...etto - (Jellal) dijo cuando vio su reloj.

- que sucede - (Erza) mientras veía el reloj con Jellal.

- nos fuimos a las 2:30 y son las 3:10 hehhe - (Jellal)

- Ouu, Mierda - (Erza).

- Ven, no habrán hecho algo indebido, verdad amigo ? - (Natsu)

- No ! - (Jellal)

- No lo niegues, entonces...porque se tardaron tanto, ademas de que no quiero ser tía a los 18 años de edad ! - (Lucy).

- Lucy créeme, si fueras tía, tus "sobrinos" no serian de este gusano - (Erza).

- Oye...- (Jellal).

- Auch, Erza...le has herido el orgullo al pobre... - (Natsu).

- JAJAJA...solo vayámonos quieren - (Jellal) con un aura oscura.

- Okey, Okey, nos vamos...- (Lucy).

- Pero no te enojes - (Natsu).

- Ya vamos - (Erza).

_*Departamento de Lucy...Aye Sir !*_

- Yosh !, Llegamosss... - (Lucy) sentada en el asiento del auto en el que iba con Natsu.

- Wooooooooa, es hermoso Lucee - (Natsu) también bajando del Porche.

- Aún más por dentro - (Lucy) Guiñándole un ojo a Natsu haciendo que se sonrojase.

- Bien, Lucy hay que subir - (Erza) que bajaba de la moto en la que iba con Jellal

- Si...- (Lucy) dijo desanimada.

- Ven Luce, Yo te subo - (Natsu) dijo cargándola como princesa.

- E-Esta b-bien - (Lucy) *Blush*y luego subió con Natsu cargándola

- Vamos Jellal, hay que ir con ellos Ge-Je, se llevará una gran sorpresa - (Erza) sonrió con malicia.

- s-si vamos que nos dejan atrás... - (Jellal).

- ou, si tienes razón...- (Erza).

Los cuatro chicos subieron a LA habitación de Lucy en el ascensor (aquí es ascensor y no escaleras porque era para darle un toque de risa con el "arrastro por las escaleras") que era GIGANTE, es verdad... era grande en exceso...y como decía subieron, Lucy en los brazos de Natsu sonriendo (no le durara mucho) igual que Natsu. Erza iba sumida en sus pensamientos y Jellal, la miraba de a ratos...nervioso tanto que llegaba a sudar.

Las puertas se abrieron y había un corto pasillo...de unos cuantos metros, en el que alcanzaban seis personas una al lado de la otra...

- Y...aquí es - (Lucy) sonrió con diversión.

- L-Luce, esto es ?, es un piso completo ! - (Natsu) habló sorprendido.

- Pues si, acaso no me crees ? y ¿ porque crees que te dije que era mas hermoso por dentro ? - (Lucy) hizo un tierno puchero.

- E-esque, no me imagine que era un piso entero.. - (Natsu).

- ahora entremos, es mucho mas amplio y lindo adentro - (Lucy) le susurro al oído a Natsu.

- Okey, si tu lo dices - (Natsu) empujo la puerta un poco y vio que estaba TODO oscuro, solo se pudo sorprender ya que...

- HAPPY BRITHDAY LUCYY ! - salieron globos de arriba y se pudieron ver unos caños, bailarinas, cerveza, ponche, luces de diferentes colores y UN GRUPO DE LOCOS...según Lucy.

*silencio por parte de los cuatro muchachos fuera de LA habitación*

- GRAY ! ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA ! ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO STRIPPER ! COMO HACES ESTO SIN AVISARME ANTES ! TRAES BAILARINAS Y DESORDENAS MI HERMOSA HABITACIÓN ! - (Lucy) salto de los brazos de un muchacho que tenia sangre de nariz...al ver a las bailarinas.

- LUCY, LO HICE POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS N° 18, QUE NO ME AGRADECES ?! - (Gray) corría siendo perseguido por una Lucy, con cara de...el mismo demonio.

- Lucee, para...solo disfruta de la fiesta - (Natsu) la cargo como saco de papas, pero cosa de que viera la cara de ella.

- Natsu, suéltame ! - (Lucy) le pegaba en el pecho a el pobre.

- No lo haré hasta que te tranquilices y que me prometas que no lo mataras - (Natsu) le respondió tranquilo y con su típica sonrisa.

- Okey, pero me sera imposible no matarlo - (Lucy)

- mm...entonces hazlo cuando la fiesta haya acabado ok ? - (Natsu)...

- esta bien - (Lucy) le gruño a Gray.

- Erza tu estarás a cargo de Lucy, no vaya a ser que en serio mate a su amigo jaja - (Natsu).

- Por mi no hay problema Salamander - (Erza).

- NANI ?! - (grupo de locos).

- d-dijiste Salamander ? - (Gray)

- no era necesario decirlo Erza - (Natsu) se tapó la cara con una mano.

- como que no era necesario ? - (Erza) sacando su espada.

- AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH ! AYÚDAME LUCEE HAZ ALGO CON TU AMIGA ! TE LO SUPLICO ! - (Natsu) siendo perseguido por Erza.

- Gray, trae palomitas y un vaso de ponche ! - (Lucy).

- HAI ! - (Gray) con un traje de mayordomo y el pedido de Lucy.

- LUCEE, SÁLVAME, POR FAVOR ! - (Natsu)

- No ! - (Lucy).

- ERES MALA LUCEE ! - (Natsu) corriendo a mas no poder por el piso (del departamento).

- Okey, esta vez te perdono por contradecirme, maldito - (Erza) guardo su espada.

- Arigato Erza, eres muy compasiva ! - (Natsu).

- Si, si no te me apegues - (Erza) hablo con fastidio.

- Natsu, tienes una puta suerte de que sea así - (Jellal) ohh, ah hablado por primera vez desde que llegaron al puto departamento, joder.

- No me hables, que ni tu que eres mi mejor amigo me ayuda, hijoeputa - (Natsu).

- Mierda, no hables así de mi madre ! - (Jellal).

- hablo de ella como quiero - (Natsu) le saco la lengua con burla.

- HIJO DE...! - (Jellal).

- JODER, NO SEAN INFANTILES POR LA MIERDA ! - (Lucy) gritó fastidiada con esos dos.

- Vamos Lucee, no te enojes si ? - (Natsu).

- No eres nadie como para decirme que hacer, Vale ? - (Lucy).

- Okey. Y adiós, pásala bien en tu fiesta, aunque parece mas la fiesta de un depravado - (Natsu).

- Olle...- (Gray)

- Quien mierda crees que la organizo Natsu ? - (Lucy).

- mmm... no se, ese hijoeputa al que querías matar, tal vez ? - (Natsu) dijo con una sonrisa.

- Exacto ! - (Lucy) grito con una sonrisa alegre.

- Sabes ?, te ves mucho mas hermosa con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, aunque no debo negar que te ves sumamente sexy cuando te enojas - (Natsu) saco su lado pervertido, susurrándole eso al oído.

- P-Pervertido - (Lucy) fue lo único que logro articular.

- Adiós preciosa - (Natsu) le beso la mejilla, pero muy, muy, demasiado cerca de los labios.

- Espera, no te vallas, me harías el favor de acompañarme ? - (Lucy) *Blush*

- Por que quieres que me quede ? - (Natsu) le susurro en un tono seductor...

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- Olle, que tanto hablan esos dos ? - (Gray) pregunto enojado.

- No me preguntes a mi, a ellos sera mejor preguntarles - le respondió un chico de cabello rubio blanco de ojos azules, en su ceja derecha tenia un rasguño. Sobra decir que también parecía enojado.

- Ojala que este pendejo se valla de una vez, a que piensas lo mismo Sting - (Gray) cabreado de la escena que le brindaban el chico y la maga de espíritus celestiales.

- Acaso no tienes ojos ? estaba a punto de irse, pero Lucy lo paro - (Sting) que estaba igual que Gray.

- Que ? que Lucy lo debuto ? - (Gray) pregunto sorprendido.

- ahora eres ciego y sordo, por Kami...acaso no me crees ? - (Sting).

- e-es que Lucy no es así. Nunca a venido con un desconocido a su casa. Y Lucy no es alguien que detuviera a otra persona por...lo que sea, es extraño - (Gray) tenia la mano en su barbilla, en la posición de pensador.

- No te de nada tratar de pensar si no tienes cerebro - (Sting) sonrió con malicia.

- A que viene eso rubio oxigenado ehh? - (Gray) le habló enojado por lo que le había dicho.

*PELEA*

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- E-es que, sucede que...- (Lucy) le dijo nerviosa, juntando sus dos dedos y sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Sucede...que ? - (Natsu).

- es que... no quiero estar sola con un grupo de locos - (Lucy) le sonrió con alegría.

- Te la dejo pasar esta vez.. Lucee - (Natsu) su sonrisa seductora.

- Por que ? no te entiendo - (Lucy) extrañada pero nerviosa, a pesar de que el nerviosismo lo oculto bien esta vez.

- Porque se que esa no es la razón jiji - (Natsu) le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- m-mentira ! - (Lucy).

- claro que no es mentira, entonces...explícame por que tartamudeas - (Natsu).

- No es verdad cállate ! - (Lucy) le grito entre un intento de enojada y nerviosa.

- Lucee, tranquila...jeje solo bromeaba - (Natsu) estaba realmente nervioso, después de ver a la Lucy diabólica.

- Natsu, que haz hecho idiota ! - (Erza).

- gggghhhhhhhh ! - (Lucy) le gruñía al causante de su leve sonrojo que debió tapar con su flequillo.

- Ehh, no he hecho nada Erza, solo estaba bromeando ! - (Natsu) gritó desesperado.

- Que le dijiste pendejo ?! - (Gray/Sting).

- N-Nada, y quienes son ustedes ? - (Natsu) les pregunto confundido.

- Soy el novio de Lucy - (Gray/Sting) (es verdad creo que lo olvide, pero gray y sting también esta a la siga de Lucy).

- Ehh ? - (Natsu) emitió un interrogatorio, después de todo no podía ser que Lucy tuviera dos novios...o si ?

- Que soy el novio de Lucy ! - (Gray/Sting).

- No me copies y YO soy el novio de Lucy ! - (Gray).

- No seas mentiroso Stripper, sabes perfectamente que Yo y NADIE mas que YO. Soy el novio de Lucy ! - (Sting).

- Ahh, si ? pues no parecía tener novio cuando la cargue en mis brazos como una princesa...no sean pendejos, se perfectamente que Luce no tiene novio - (Natsu).

- No seas arrogante pendejo - (Gray).

- Pendejo ?, cuanto crees que tengo ? - (Natsu) que había sacado su lado arrogante, tal y como dijo el hielito andante.

- 15, más no - (Gray) sonrió con burla.

- Yo creo que tienes 14 - (Sting) se aguantaba la risa.

- Pues caguense en los calzoncillos porque tengo 20 pendejos ! - (Natsu) les grito cabreado...WTF ?! lo confundieron con un niño de 15 o 14 años. Mientras les gritaba les saco el dedo de al medio y también la lengua.

- Tener 20 es de hombres ! - grito un peliblanco musculoso -De nombre Elfman- desde el fondo.

- Lucy ! como puede ser que traigas a un vejete a la fiesta ? - (Gray).

- Olle no me llames vejete, calzoncillo-man ! - (Natsu).

- Quieres saber enserio porque lo traje y le dije que se quedara ? - (Lucy).

- Si - (Gray).

- Lo traje porque se ofreció a ayudarme, me cae bien y es lindo. Porque su amigo es muy buena onda y me cae bien, ademas otra razón que no te diré - (Lucy).

- Y por que no me la dirás ? - (Gray).

- Porque no te incumbe en lo absoluto - (Lucy) dijo cortante.

- Ge- Ji, te cago Hielo andante ! - ahora fue un tipo con cara de criminal.

- Cierra el Pico Gajeel ! - (Gray) grito fastidiado.

- Nadie me calla Hijo de Puta - (Gajeel) le devolvió.

- Gajeel ! no le insultes ! - le dijo una mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos chocolate.

- Hey, no me mandes enana - (Gajeel) respondió con cara de "Déjame en paz"

- No me llamo "Enana" me llamo LEVY, L-E-V-Y, escuchaste - (Levy) le grito furiosa, ese chico le molestaba un poco.

- Ya, Ya - (Gajeel) miro hacia el lado contrario de la cara de Levy.

Así transcurrió toda la fiesta hasta las 5 am, con Gray y Sting -y de vez en cuando Natsu- peleando como siempre. Gajeel y Levy conversando: Levy de libros y de vez en cuando regañándolo porque insultaba a los demás Y Gajeel hablándole de hierro, metal y diciéndole que no lo mandara. Elfman con sus hermanas Lisanna y Mirajane, también diciendo "eso es de hombres" o "eso no es de hombres"...dependía de lo que viera y no le importaba si al que se refería era hombre o mujer. Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas con un Jellal al lado tomando una cerveza y unos "cuantos" "vasitos" de agua ardiente, lo que lo obligaron a dormirse encima del mesón del bar por la borrachera. Natsu cuando no estaba con Gray y Sting hablaba con Rouge, el amigo de Sting, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hacia bromas, hablaba y coqueteaba con Lucy. Lissana a cada rato miraba a Natsu, y para disimular hablaba con Mirajane o Elfman. Mirajane hacia lo mismo que Lissana, pero miraba a Natsu y Lucy con una mirada picara, lo mismo hacia con Erza y Jellal (cuando aun no caía dormido).

* * *

**THE END ! ...capitulo 2 terminado !**

**bien bien me apuro con lo de los personajes :)**

*Gray Fullbuster, conocido en la escuela como: Hielito, Hielo andante, Calzoncillo-man, Stripper, etc...,Cabello negro azulado corto, ojos negros, 17 años. Divertido, amable, cariñoso, torpe, peleador, celoso. Su amigo-rival es Sting Eucllife al cual también le gusta Lucy Heartfilia.

*Sting Eucllife, al cual le llaman: Rubio, Rubio oxigenado, etc..., de cabello rubio-blanco, ojos azules, 17 años. Engreído, amigable (con quien quiere), celoso, amable (cuando quiere), torpe, cariñoso (con quien quiere), un playboy. Amigo-Rival de Gray, ya que a los dos les atrae la misma persona.

*Elfman Strauss, peliblanco de ojos negros, 18 años. amistoso, cariñoso, débil (en cuanto a sentimientos), buena persona. No le gustan los que no se hacen responsables de sus actos.

*Gajeel RedFox, conocido como Puños de Hierro, Kurogane, etc..., Tiene le cabello largo y desordenado de un color negro y tiene ojos rojos, parece un criminal ya que tiene su cara con pircings: arriba de sus ojos, a cada lado de la nariz, en la barbilla y en las orejas. Es simpático (aunque no lo parezca), amigable, burlista, tierno, cariñoso, sobre protector, celoso.

*Levy Mcgarden, mas llamada "Enana" de parte de Gajeel. tiene el cabello peliceleste corto y ojos color chocolate. Es una come libros, es tierna, cariñosa, amorosa, amigable, buena persona, tímida.

*Mirajane Strauss, la llaman "la demonio mirajane"... Tiene el cabello largo albino y unos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo. Cuando esta tranquila es muy amigable, tierna, ademas de ser una psicópata y una pervertida.. Cuando esta enojada, puede ser el mismísimo fin del mundo.

*Lissana Strauss, Tiene el cabello albino como su hermana, corto y ojos azules como el mar. es muy amigable, cariñosa, amorosa, sociable.

**Y listo ya termine **

**Bye Bye espero que les haya gustado =3**

**PD: hace dos días cambie el nombre y lo siento si pillan muchas palabrotas y faltas de ortografía...**

**SE DESPIDE**

**Takakashi Ikumi =D**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresa !

_Capitulo 3: Sorpresa !_

* * *

- Ahh, que sucedió aquí, agjj mierda, el cerebro me da vueltas Joder - (Lucy) se tomaba la cabeza.

- Ahh...ahh...ahh - (Natsu) dormía plácidamente, agarrado a la cintura de Lucy.

- Ehh ?, que mierd... - (Lucy) no pudo terminar ya que...

- Joder que le han hecho a mi departamento ?! - (Lucy)

- Luce, no grites que tengo jaqueca - (Natsu) le dijo Natsu somnoliento y aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Como que no grite, has visto como han dejado mi departamento ?! - (Lucy)

- Por Mavis...LUCY DEJA DE GRITAR ! - (Erza).

- Erza, no grites tu tampoco, a todos nos duele la cabeza - (Jellal).

- Por supuesto, si tu duraste menos que un pedo en el agua Jellal - (Erza).

- Jellal te cagaron ! - (Natsu).

- Mierda no molestes ! - (Jellal).

- Chicos...alguien necesita algo para la insoportable jaqueca ? - (Lucy).

- Luce, como llegaste tan rápido allá ? - (Natsu).

- Llegue con un pony salvaje...OVIO QUE CAMINANDO ! - (Lucy) Natsu ya la habia soltado ._.

- jajjajaaja, ahora a ti te cagaron Natsu - (Jellal) lo apunto con el dedo, "muriéndose" de la risa.

- Oye deja de joder debilucho...Forever Alone ! - (Natsu)

- Dejen de pelear, Natsu, Jellal ! - (Erza).

- Aye Erza ! - (Natsu/Jellal).

- Erza, quieres algo ? - (Lucy).

- Si, por favor - (Erza).

- Y ustedes Chicos, desean algo ? - (Lucy).

- Yo s... - (Natsu).

- Lo siento Lucy debemos irnos ahora, tenemos que ir a estudiar - (Jellal).

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado que deben ir aun a la escuela, entonces, vengan cuando quieran, adiós - (Lucy).

- Jellal ! - (Natsu).

- Despídete. Adiós Lucy, Erza - (Jellal) salio del departamento.

- Tch. Adiós Luce, Adiós Erza, nos vemos ! - (Natsu). ^-^

CON LOS CHICOSSS AYE SIR !

Ya estando fuera del edificio...

- Natsu... - (Jellal).

- Si, que pasa ? - (Natsu).

- Pedazo de Idiota, que no recuerdas que tenemos que estar allá a las 10:00 - (Jellal).

- Pero si ellas irán a Fairy, pudimos haber ido con ellas Jellal - (Natsu) lo miro feo...así ¬¬''

- No seas Idiota Natsu Dragneel, Erza nos mataría por no decirles y también por que somos magos ! - (Jellal) -.-'

- Ok, Okey, ya tranquilízate de una buena vez, sinceramente no se me había ocurrido eso ! - (Natsu) :|

- Es que a sencillamente a ti no se te ocurre nada, si nos quedábamos mas tiempo nos inundarían de preguntas sobre eso y estaríamos perdidos - (Jellal) -.-'

- Ya, ya entendí solo vamos que sino llegamos tarde...son las JODER JELLAL SON LAS 9:30 HAY QUE APRESURARNOS ! - (Natsu) O.O

- Joder, sube a la moto ! - (Jellal)

Y se fueron apresurados sin decirle nada a las pobres chicas que creían eran normales *-*

_con Lucy y Erza_

- Vaya, y pensar que son unos Humanos comunes y corrientes - (Lucy) :|

- Yo no estaría muy segura de eso Lucy - (Erza) ¬¬

- Por que Erza ? no parecían magos, demonios, mucho menos un espíritus celestiales - (Lucy) -.-

- Pues en mi opinión si parecían magos...y no cualquier magos - (Erza) *pensativa* :]

- Pues en mi opninio... - (Lucy) -.-''''''

Sonido de celular interrumpe. ~TITIRI RIRI TIRI~ **(Tengo pocos recursos por ahora :/ odks)**

Lucy contesta AYE...

- QUIEN A OSADO INTERRUMPIRME ! - (Lucy) -_-U

*Ahh Gomen Lu-chan, pero podrías venir ahora ya a Fairy...* (*= teléfono) - (Levy)

- Ya pero qu... - (Lucy) -.-U

*Ahora coneja !* - (Gajeel).

- Olle no me llames así y ya nos vamos, Nos vemos allá ! - (Lucy) ._.

~TU TU TU TU~ **(se ha cortado el telefono, sorry, Lucy lo ha cortado)**

**- **Que coños fue eso Lucy ? - (Erza) O.o

- Tenemos que ir a la academia, según Levy y Gajeel - (Lucy) .-.

- Ahhh que Mierda pasa ahora...por cierto que hora es ?...9:45 ?!- (Erza) :|

- Ya vamos a vestirnos...ah es cierto espérame ! - (Lucy) -_-U

- Re-equipar !...vaya hace tiempo que no uso esto... - (Erza) :)

Erza tenia puesto una camisa turquesa, encima un chaleco negro con botones, unos pantalones blancos ajustados y unas botas negras con un poco de taco, el cabello lo tenia tomado con una coleta con un moño negro.

- Wooow Erza te ves realmente bien, nunca te había visto con eso - (Lucy) ;)

- Jeje, gracias Lucy tu también te ves bien - (Erza) :)

- Gracias ahora vamos - (Lucy).

Lucy tenia una polera negra de tirantes con la Marca De Fairy Tail de color fuego **(como con fuego, ustedes saben...supongo), **una de sus típicas faldas, de color blanco, su típico cinturón café claro con sus preciadas lleves en el pequeño bolsito, Unas botas con un poco de taco de color negro y su común peinado con una cinta blanca.

- Si vamos hay que apresurarnos - (Erza) :D

Vajaron "corriendo" por las escaleras, ya que según ellas eran parte de sus "ejercicios" diarios. Ya estando abajo fueron hacia el coche de Lucy para luego salir y partir hacia Fairy Tail.

_Ya estando En Fairy Tail_

- Ahh que sera lo que quieren ahora, después de desordenar todo en mi departamento - (Lucy) -_-U

- No importa solo vamos - (Erza) :)

- Claro como no es tu departamento... - (Lucy) ¬¬'

- VAMOS DIJE ! - (Erza) -.-'''

- AYE ! (Lucy) O.O

Entraron a la academia Fairy y se encontraron a Levy con Gajeel, los cuales ivan corriendo hacia la Heartfilia y la Scarlet.

- Lu-chan, Er-chan ! - (Levy) agitando su mano en el aire a modo de saludo :D

- Levy...Gajeel - (Erza) :|

- Hola Levy ! - (Lucy) :D

- Hay le salio lo bipolar - (Erza)

- Calla - (Lucy) ¬¬''

- ajjajaja, ya solo vamos si ? - (Levy) :D

- Joder, por qué hay tanta prisa ? - (Lucy) :|

- Estudiantes transferidos, ahora vamos - (Gajeel) ;)

- Y yo que pensaba que Levy te había comido la lengua - (Erza) dijo tranquila :/

- E-Er-chan, sabes lo que significa eso, verdad ? - (Levy) -/-

- Pues si son novios, que tiene de malo - (Erza) O.o

- Que no somos novios - (Gajeel) -.-'' (por dentro estaba así n/n xD)

- Ya solo vamos - (Lucy)

- Por cierto Er-chan, Tu y Jellal son novios - (Levy) n.n

- Y así después quieren que no los molesten y NO ! - (Erza) -/-

- Pos pa' que molestas, ademas estas roja Erza - (Gajeel) ;)

- No hables de mas ! - (Erza) O/O

- Ge-Je ! - (Gajeel) *Triunfanteee* 3:)

- Gajeel, no le molestes - (Levy) -3-

- Pero Enana ella empezó ! - (Gajeel) *apuntando a la Titania* :o

- Vamos Erza, detecto problemas Maritales - (Lucy) *con burla* 3:D

- Olle coneja ! - (Gajeel) :|

- Lu-chan, así que...por que no me dijiste que Natsu era tu novio, todos me esconden secretos - (Levy) *lagrimas falsas* T-T

- N-Novios ?!, Levy de que hablas ? solo somos amigos - (Lucy) ñ.ñU

- De que no me dijiste de que NATSU era tu NOVIO ! - (Levy) T-T

- Levy, Natsu y yo no somos novios jeje - (Lucy)

- No me mienta...ahhh ! - (Levy) :O

- Ya basta, vamos estamos haciendo muchos rodeos al dragón - (Gajeel) *había tomado a Levy como si de un saco de papas se tratase* :|

- Gajeel, como que eso no va - (Lucy/Erza) ._.U

- Gajeel, cabeza de hierro suéltame ! - (Levy) .

- Shhh !

- No me Chites ! - (Levy) *le saca la lengua* :p

- Ahora si parecen un matrimonio, verdad Erza ? - (Lucy) ewe

- Pues...si - (Erza) owo

- Vamos, dije - (Gajeel) ¬¬'

- Hai, Hai vamos ! - (Lucy) ñ.ñ

Fueron al Patio trasero e Fairy y hay estaba Makarov Dreyear, director de la academia Fairy Tail, hijo de la fundadora Mavis vermellion, el cual estaba dando un anuncio.

- QUERIDOS MOCOSOS !... - (Makarov) -w-

- Etto... - (Todos) los estudiantes soltaron un suspiro y les salio una gotita en la cabeza

- HOY SE INTEGRAN A NOSOTROS CUATRO NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES, ASÍ QUE LOS TRATAN BIEN O LOS CASTIGARE ! - (Makarov) :3

- Jejjej... - (Todos) owoU

- Ahh...el viejo nunca cambia - (Gajeel) :P

- Así es y nadie lo podrá cambiar come Hierro - (Gray) ;D

- Gray, cuando llegaste ?! - (Lucy) O.o.

- Acabo de llegar, con Sting - (Gray) :D

- Sabes que aveces parecen una pareja de Gay's - (Erza) ¬¬

- Oye, confunde pero no ofendas - (Gray) miro a Sting ¬¬''

- Oye, que significa eso...- (Sting) ¬¬ le miro de mala gana.

- Okey, Okey - (Erza) 3:D

- BIEN MOCOSOS, ELLA ES WENDY FERNANDEZ ! - (Makarov) :3

- Fernandez, Fernandez, me suena - (Erza) -.-

- Ohayo, soy Wendy, un gusto conocerlos - (Wendy) :D

- es linda - (Romeo) :)

- awwww...nuestro Romeo se ha enamorado ? - (Lucy) 3:)

- C-claro que no - (Romeo) ñ/ñ

- No lo niegues Romeo, ella es linda, no tiene nada de malo - (Gray) -w-

- Aun así...miren el viejo esta a punto de hablar - (Romeo)

- si por ahora te salvas - (Gray) ¬¬

- BIEN CHICOS, EL ES RYUU FERNANDEZ, MAS LLAMADO "HAPPY" - (Makarov) :3

- Konnichiwa Minna - (Happy) =3

- Fernandez, WTF?! por que hay tantos FERNANDEZ ? - (Lucy) O.O

- Fernandez. Se me hace conocido, presiento que ya lo he escuchado - (Erza) :|

- A mi también... - (Lucy) u.u

- EL PRÓXIMO ES JELLAL FERNANDEZ ! - (Makarov) :3

- Hola. - (Jellal) :|

- JELLAL ?! - (Lucy/Erza/Gray/Sting/Gajeel/Levy) OoO

- Chicos, que pasa ? - (Romeo) O.o

- Erza, si Jellal esta aquí eso quiere decir que Natsu también ! - (Lucy) :O

- QUEE ?! - (Gray/Sting)

- BIEN MOCOSOS Y EL ULTIMO ES NATSU DRAGNEEL ! - (Makarov) :3 **(se, Makarov y su típica cara)**

**- **Ohayo, Espero nos llevemos bien - (Natsu) *sonrisa GIGANTE* :D

- NATSU ! - (Lucy) se esconde detrás de Erza, :

- Joder, estúpido insecto - (Gray) -_-

- Me las pagara - (Sting) -.-''

- Eso quiere decir que estaba en lo correcto - (Erza) -.-'

- Con que Erza ? - (Lucy) O.o

- Con que son magos. y de casualidad escuchaste sus apodos verdad ? - (Erza) :|

- Pues...si - (Lucy) o.O

- No puede ser...- (Gray) susurro O.O

- Jellal Fernandez, mago multi-magias, mas conocido como Siegrain. - (Erza) apuntando al peliazul :|

- Oh mai good ! Joder ! - (Lucy) ._.''''''' **(son gotitas de transpiracion xD)**

- Por ultimo, Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de Fuego muy poderoso, mas conocido como Salamander - (Erza) apunto al pelirosa :|

- Puta madre y por que no nos dijeron ? - (Lucy) :(

- Alguna razón tiene que haber, bueno en el receso los buscamos y los interrogamos - (Erza) tronándose los dedos

- Aye ! - (Lucy) O.O

- MUY BIEN MOCOSOS YA PUEDEN ENTRAR A CLASES ! - (Makarov) :3

en clases Aye ! =3

- Olle Erza, podemos ayudarles a darles una golpiza a esos arrogantes ? - (Gray) :D

- Disculpa Gray, quien dijo que los golpearía ? - (Erza) ¬¬

- Que ? por Mavis Erza, yo no he dicho eso...FUE STING ! - (Gray) 'O.O'' dicho esto salio cagando hielo del salón.

- Que ?! maldito Hijo de Puta ! - (Sting) -_- U

- Sting...- (Erza) *voz tétrica* 3:|

- Hai Erza-sama, que desea ?! - (Sting) O.O'''' **(Gotitas de sudor es lo que son)**

- Es Verdad lo que dijo Gray ? - (Erza) ¬¬'

- Pues...esto, ejm mm... - (Sting) ''OwO'''

- Bien mocosos vaya a sus asientos que ya empieza la clase ! - (Profesor) -w-

- ehh ? Wakaba, deja de fumar esa mierda ! - (Erza) ¬¬

- Como tu desees Erza - (Wakaba) -w-''

- Wakaba, tráeme un poco de Cerveza ! - (Cana) .w.

- En tus sueños Alberona - (Wakaba) ¬¬

- Tsk... - (Cana) -.-

- Y bien antes de empezar, Jellal, Natsu entren - (Wakaba) -w-

- Mierda - (Lucy/Erza) se miraron y luego miraron la puerta O~O

- Bien chicos ustedes ya saben quienes son, así que, solo siéntense - (Wakaba) -w-

- Aye - (Natsu/Jellal) :3

- Mierda...que no se siente a mi lado...Mierda...Mierda... - (Lucy) -.-''

- Hola Luce ! - (Natsu) *se sienta al lado de la chica* :D

- Mierda y mas MIERDA...Hola Natsu ! - (Lucy) *sonrisa forzada* :D

- Oi Luce, Que te pasa ? - (Natsu) *sentándose* :(

- Eh ? a mi no me pasa nada, jeje - (Lucy) .~.

- Luce te conozco a ti te pasa algo, El rubio oxigenado y la princesa hielo te hicieron algo ? - (Natsu) :o

Todo el mundo se queda en blanco menos Erza y Jellal, el ultimo estaba subiendo la escalera para ir donde Erza.

- Etto, no Natsu tranquilo no pasa nada jeje - (Lucy)

- Mmm...Luego me dices por las buenas o por las malas - (Natsu) :D

- eh ?! - (Lucy) O.O

- ajajaja tranquila ! - (Natsu) ^~^

- Como quieres que este tranquila ?! - (Lucy) ¬o¬

- jejjeje no lo s... - (Natsu) ^-^U

- Natsu, Lucy, no griten y tu Jellal siéntate de una vez ! - (Wakaba) -.-''

- Aye Wakaba ! - (Lucy/Natsu) OwO

- Eh Wakaba no me grites a mi, yo solo estaba viendo como las cagaba este estúpido - (Jellal) 3:)

- Pe... - (Wakaba) :o

- A quien llamas estúpido, Idiota sin cerebro ! - (Natsu) ¬¬/°

- jjajajaj yo sin cerebro ? Tu lo único que tienes en ese pequeño cerebro es comida ! - (Jellal) ¬¬U

- Hijo de puta ! - (Natsu) ¬.¬U

- No te pases, maldita salamandra ! - (Jellal) ¬v¬

- Maldita sombra ! - (Natsu) ¬w¬

- Hijo de... - (Jellal) -.-''

- Paren de una buena vez ! Jellal, Nat... - (Erza) -_-U

- Erza yo me ocupo de Natsu si ? - (Lucy) :)

- Esta bien, y tu... deja de pelearte de una vez, quieres ? - (Erza) *Aura asesina* -_-U

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada ! - (Jellal) *hizo puchero tierno* -3-

- Ya basta ! - (Erza) -/-

- A-Aye ! - (Jellal) O/O

En la otra mesa...

- Natsu, Cálmate ! - (Lucy) -o-U

- Pero Luce, como quieres que me calme si este estúpido me insulto ! - (Natsu) *tierno puchero* ¬3¬

- A quien llamas estúpido ? - (Jellal) ¬.¬

- N-No hagas eso, Q-quieres Natsu ? (Lucy) ñ/ñ

- Que cosa ? - (Natsu) O.o

- Puchero... - (Lucy) ñ~ñ

- Oww, eso - (Natsu) ¬w¬

- Si, pero ya no importa te tengo que hacer una pregunta... - (Lucy) -w-

- Mmm... que pasa Luce ? - (Natsu) .~.

- Y así se controla la... - (Wakaba) -3-

.

.

.

- Por que no nos dijeron que venían a esta Puta Academia ni tampoco nos dijeron que eran magos ademas de poderosos...FAMOSOS !? - (Lucy) ¬o¬''

- y eso era lo que te preguntaría... - (Erza) *desde atrás* ((dándole el ultimo bocado a su pastel de fresas)) :3

- Joder... - (Jellal) *sentado junto a Erza* O.O

- Luce, Gomen ! - (Natsu) O.O

- Heartfilia, Dragneel, se quedan a limpiar el salón como castigo ! - (Wakaba) ¬.¬

- Que ?! - (Lucy/Natsu) O~O

- Wakaba ! - (Erza) :3

- Hai, E-Erza ?! - (Wakaba)O~O''

- tráeme un pedazo de pastel de fresas ! - (Erza) -w-

- Hai, en seguida ! - (Wakaba) *sale corriendo del salón, cagando humo*

- Lucy... - (Erza) *mira a la Rubia* ¬w¬

- Hai, Erza - (Lucy) ¬w¬

- Etto... - (Natsu) OwO

- Creo que... - (Jellal) OwO

*Las dos chicas miran a los muchachos a sus lados y...*

- Idiotas ! - (Lucy) *le hace una llave (movimiento de lucha)* -.-U

- Ahh...ayuda ! - (Natsu) Lucy estaba sobre la espalda de el, haciendo que se le dificultara respirar \'=O='/

Todos los del salón los miraban sorprendidos, mas por que Lucy... la Lucy que conocían no golpeaba a la gente como Titania.

- Y tu, hijo de Puta ! - (Erza) ¬¬U

- Mierda... - (Jellal) dijo en un susurro, acorralado en la pared por la Scarlet O.O

- Ahora me vas a decir... - le puso la espada en el cuello - por que no nos dijeron que eran magos...ademas de que vendrían aqui - (Erza) -.-'

- Tch... debería decirte ? - (Jellal) murmuro molesto ¬¬

- Habla ! - (Erza)

- Ah ! no les dijimos por que sabia que arias todo este alboroto, que me amenazarías y me pondrías tu puta espada en la garganta, me ahogarías con preguntas y me obligarías a estar aquí parado! - (Jellal) dijo haciendo retroceder a la peli roja. Sobra decir que estaba enojado.

Todos miraban a el Fernandez con sorpresa, era el único que había podido enfrentarse a Titania y durar mas de 1 minuto con vida, sano y salvo sin ningún rasguño. Erza estaba pálida, desde luego no se esperaba eso de el...lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrastro hacia la salida...

- Natsu - (Lucy) le dijo con una voz angelical.

- Que sucede Luce - (Natsu) sonrió amplia mente, pero esa sonrisa se acabo al ver la reciente cara de Lucy, una tenebrosa cara...peor que la de la muñeca del conjuro.

- Tu te vienes conmigo Dragneel ! - (Lucy) lo boto al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarlo como Erza a Jellal.

- Aye ! - (Natsu) grito sudando frió.

Se veían a dos chicas: una pelirroja y una rubia, arrastrando con ellas a un Peli azul y la segunda a un...Peli rosa ? que color xD. La chica pelirroja doblo hacia la izquierda en un pasillo, el cual daba a el patio. Y la Blonda viro hacia la derecha, el pasillo daba a el patio, solo que este patio era algo... especial.

Con la Pelirroja...Aye Sir !

- Bien Jellal... me vas a decir que hacen aquí - (Erza) se le veía relajada, se sentó cerca de un árbol de cerezo.

- Ah *suspiro* esta bien - (Jellal) se sentó al lado de ella.

.

.

.

- Y bien ? - (Erza) :)

- Pues, vinimos a estudiar ! - (Jellal) n.n/°

- Voy en serio... - (Erza) -.-U

- Yo también... - (Jellal) se giro hacia Erza pero no se fijo -hasta que vio- que Erza lo miraba de muy cerca y el al girarse casi roza sus narices.

- Q-Que... - (Erza) pero no pudo hablar mas ya que Jellal había unido sus labios. La Pelirroja casi se camuflaba con su brillante y escarlata cabello. See parecía semáforo ._.

- .

.

. -

Cuando se separaron ninguno dijo nada... hasta que la Titania interrumpió el cómodo silencio.

- Q-Que fue eso ? - (Erza) la peliroja ahora de también piel escarlata temblaba.

- Un Beso.. - (Jellal) dijo con simpleza dijo el peliazul tatuado (por el ojo ._.).

- Por que lo hiciste ? - (Erza) la chica tenia sus ojos ahora tapados con su flequillo.

- Porque... ahh a quien engaño ni siquiera lo se - (Jellal) le respondió cabizbajo.

- Con Permiso - (Erza) se puso de pie y se dispuso a aminar pero algo o alguien la detuvo.

- Espera... - (Jellal) la agarro de la muñeca.

- ... - (Erza)

- Q-Que sucede ? - (Jellal) pregunto nervioso por la actitud de la chica.

- Nada... nada que te incumba, Idiota - (Erza).

- P-Per... - (Jellal)

- Suéltame - (Erza) le dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz y le corrió por la mejilla una salada pero a la vez amarga lagrima, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el peliazul.

- Erza estas... Llorando, lo siento si te lastime, realmen... - (Jellal) hablo arrepentido.

- Suéltame ! - (Erza) ahora la lastimada chica grito con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos, se zafo del agarre del chico y corrió hasta llegar a una cabaña

- Por culpa de ese estúpido beso tuve que recordar al maldito de Simon!, por que esto me pasa a mi !? - gritaba desesperada y sobre todo angustiada y triste - Como es que todavía no me recupero de esto ?! - se pregunto aun llorando y con su rostro entre medio de sus piernas, las cuales las tenia flextadas y sujetadas por sus manos...mencionando que estaba sobre una cama.

Jellal había ido a buscar a Erza, la siguió y logro escuchar lo que decía, cuando una gran idea se le paso por la cabeza, pero primero debía preguntarle muchas cosas a Lucy, por ser la mejor amiga de Erza...

* * *

**Aquí Termina el capitulo :3**

_*Cana Alberona: apodada la reina del Sake, con tan solo 19 años tiene el récord de Fiore como la mejor alcohólica que nunca se emborracha, sus mas preciados tesoros ((Sake, cerveza, Wisky, Etc)) son resguardados en un tipo de gran cabaña, la cual los chicos usan para pasar el tiempo y hacer reuniones. Esta chica tiene una forma de pensar... algo rara, normalmente trata a su Barril de cerveza como su Novio o aveces como su esposo, se pregunta que "pensara" y cosas asi, piensa muchas cosas insinuantes y todo lo que dice va con un objetivo preciso._

_*Wendy Fernandez Marvell: es la tierna hermana de Jellal, tiene 17 años, buen cuerpo, tiene el cabello azul cielo y unos hermosos ojos achocolatados. Es una joven tierna, amable, bondadosa, tiene un aspecto frágil pero cuando de verdad se enoja o le hacen daño a algún ser querido o cercano a ella puede destruir toda una ciudad, esta chica es muy especial en su poder y también en su forma de pensar... es una DS de Cielo, maneja magia de cuaracion pero también posee un gran poder de pelea. Normalmente piensa en sacarle una sonrisa a todo el mundo y le gusta ver a sus amigos y hermanos felices._

_*Ryuu Fernandez: hermano de Wendy y Jellal, normalmente es conocido como Happy ya que siempre estaba feliz y sonriendo, es un chico de 17 años ((menor que Wendy por 10 meses)) y tiene el cabello color Turquesa, es muy hiperactivo, amigable...pero es el hermano Trolleador de los Fernandez, para todos es un chico extraño ya que parece y actúa como gato, ademas de que siempre piensa en come sushi o cosas que contengan pescado._

_*Romeo Convolt: es un chico de 17 años, de cabello azul petroleo, tiene unos llamativos ojos negros y normalmente tiene una bufanda naranja, tiene una magia muy peculiar la que le permite usar distintos tipos de fuegos, desde negros a blancos, morados, amarillos, azules, rosados, rojos y hasta con aromas, frutillas, Gas, Petroleo, algunos de un aroma muy malo hasta agradables._

**= ¿Que creen chicos? ¿esta bueno?, y la historia,¿esta interesante?¿da risa?¿la historia da para muchos capítulos o no?¿Que pensara Jellal con respecto a Erza?¿la gran Titania estará enamorada del peliazul?¿ le quedara mas pastel de fresas :3?¿Que habrá pasado con Natsu y Lucy?¿Estarán haciendo cosas pervertidas?¿a donde se habrá metido el cagador de Hielo, Gray Fullbuster?¿Aun andará cagando Hielo?¿o quizás le habrá dado un ataque del susto por la cara de la Titania?¿Que descubrirá Jellal?¿Soy una tonta :3?¿Tengo cara de Gato =3?**

**Todo esto y mas sorpresas en el proximo capitulo de Love Of Fairy Nyan~ :3**

**Se despide...**

**La neko Ikumi Nyan~ :3**


	4. Un Beso, Un enfermo y mas problemas !

**Ohayo Minna :3**

**-** Fairy** Tail no me pertenece, todo y personajes [[excepto la historia]] son del respetado Hiro Troll Mashima [o como se llame :3]**

**" = Pensamiento**

**[] = Yo o datos que necesiten saber.**

*** = Efectos de sonido [onomatopeyas o como se llamen ._.]**

* * *

_Capitulo 4: Un Beso, Un enfermo y mas problemas ?!_

* * *

- Natsu levántate ! - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Luce, tengo ganas de vomitar - dijo tomándose levemente la garganta con una mueca de asco.

- Agh ! Natsu, que comiste ? - pregunto preocupada.

- N-Na-da - dijo con la boca llena [supongo que saben lo que tiene .-.]

- Como que nada ? y ayer que comiste o tomaste ? - lo levanto del suelo y lo sentó al lado de ella en la banca cercana.

- Ay-Aye, Ay-er n-no co-omi n-na-nada, s-solo t-tome al-cohol y comí un poco d-de F- fuego - dijo apenas hablando.

- Pero Natsu, no puedes tomar alcohol sin comer nada antes - lo reprendió - pero has tomado antes, verdad ? - pregunto después de pensar... algo preocupada.

- S-solo una vez, Y n-no fue m-mucho que d-digamos, solo d-dos copas de whisky - dijo apretándose el estomago con una mueca de dolor.

- Pero por Mavis Natsu... oi Natsu, te duele el estomago ? - le pregunto mas preocupada.

- ... - no dijo nada pero hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Mierda - se preocupo, pero vio a Gray por ahí caminando - Gray ! - lo llamo.

- Oh Lucy !... Y Natsu - hizo un cambio radical diciendo el Nombre del enfermo con desagrado.

- Agh ! no es tiempo para eso, luego se pelean ! ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería ! - le grito desesperada.

- Solo por que tu me lo pides - dijo acercándose y poniendo el brazo de Natsu al rededor de su cuello, y el pelinegro lo sujeto por la espalda.

- Luego te deberé un favor por esto - dijo mirando a Natsu con preocupación.

- Tsk, esto me pasa p-por tomar d-demasiado y sin comer - dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

- ajjajjajajajja - rieron Gray y Lucy mirando al pelirosado

- No se rían Mierda, no les gustaría estar en mi lugar...con vomito en la garganta, dolor de estomago y un dolor de cabeza infernal - los miro molesto, pero sobre todo a Lucy.

* * *

- Mierda donde se abran metido ! - grito un peli-azul con desesperación, en el mismo lugar en el que antes estaban Lucy, Natsu y Gray - Necesito saber lo que le pasa ! - comenzó a buscarlos por todo el patio trasero y delantero.

* * *

Ya en la enfermería Nya~

- Oye Lucy, pero que le dio a este ? - pregunto confuso dejándolo en una camilla.

- Que es que acaso no le escuchaste ? - le pregunto y el pelinegro negó con la cabeza - Agh ! Idiota - susurro - tiene vomito en la garganta, dolor de estomago y un dolor de cabeza infernal - dijo mas tranquila - "es que como es que no escuchan lo que les dicen, me sacan de mis casillas !" -pensó fastidiada.

- Oo con que era eso, bueno me voy yendo, procura que no te haga nada - miro mal a Natsu.

- Solo vete - murmuro Natsu, fastidiado.

- Ah ! *suspiro* nos vemos mas tarde Lucy, Flamitas - nombro con desagrado a el segundo.

- Ghj ! - gruño Natsu.

*Pam !* [**efectos de sonido u.u]**

- Y bien Natsu, Necesitas algo ? - pregunto la rubia sonriente.

- Quizás - susurro rascándose la mejilla.

- Que cosa ? - pregunto Lucy.

- Algo para el dolor de estomago, algo caliente - dijo nervioso.

- esta bien, calentare un poco de agua, espérame aquí - se adentro en una habitación de la enfermería, en ella habían medicamentos y un termo ? pero bueno servirá de algo no ?

- No creo poder moverme mucho Luce - se quejo un poco.

- Listo, solo hay que esperar un poco... y me dirás por que vinieron aquí Natsu ? - se sentó en una silla al lado de el.

- Nos quedamos aquí por que los padres de Jellal y mis padres Igneel y Natasha, nos mandaron aquí por que como te dije antes, hemos repetido 2 años... - dijo tranquilo hasta que la Rubia lo interrumpió.

- Espera, Espera, los magos no repiten, los magos son clasificados en rangos y cuando pasan hasta los 19 años aquí, ellos elijen si irse a un Gremio o solo no hacer nada...pero el punto es, Los magos..No..Repiten - dijo confundida.

- Con respecto a eso, mi madre no sabia que yo era mago, solo mi padre, y Jellal... los de Jellal sabían pero le dijeron a mi madre cuando nosotros teníamos 19, luego de eso viajamos por el mundo para entrenarnos como magos - le contó.

- Genial ! - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que logro sonrojar a el peli salmón ligeramente.

- Por que lo dices ? - pregunto confundido.

- Seria divertido viajar por el mundo, ver cosas sorprendentes que normalmente no las ves, alucinantes, cosas que te emocionan, estar con tus amigos, bromear, divertirse, creo yo, que aun que sea un entrenamiento debes verle el lado bueno... no crees Natsu ? - dijo mirándolo fijamente y aun sonriendo.

- A-Aye - susurro asombrado, tomo la mejilla de la Rubia sorprendiéndola.. se acerco de a poco, lentamente y a la vez cerrando ligeramente los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

* * *

- Mierda, Mierda...El caga Hielo. El Caga Hielo ! - grito corriendo hacia Gray que caminaba lentamente - Gray ! - llego al lado del ojigris.

- Oh.. Jellal, que pasa ? necesitas algo ? - le pregunto confundido.

- D-Donde esta L-Lucy ? la has visto ? - pregunto tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Ah.. Lucy si esta con Natsu en la enfermería - dijo con un toque de molestia.

- Gracias, Te lo agradezco - iba a salir corriendo pero Gray lo detuvo.

- Es que acaso sabes... donde esta la enfermería ? - pregunto dudoso.

- Ahora que lo pienso... No - dijo ligeramente preocupado.

- Ah *suspiro* sigue derecho este pasillo... te encontraras con la salida y un poco mas acá hay una puerta celeste, es esa - dijo indicando el pasillo y luego lo soltó.

- Vale Gracias ! - el peli azul salió corriendo hacia donde le había indicado Gray.

* * *

- N-Natsu, que... - dijo con los ojos ligeramente cerrados al igual que el Ojiverde - Que haces ? - pregunto en un susurro, ya estaban a un par de centímetros.

- L-Luce... - susurro para luego besarle suave, dulce y tierna mente. El tierno y tímido beso, después de unos minutos paso a ser un beso con amor, deseo y lleno de cariño, Lucy puso su mano Derecha en la mejilla de Natsu y su brazo izquierdo lo paso por el hombro y cuello de Natsu hasta tomar su cabello y acariciarlo suavemente... pero lamentablemente, todo tiene un final y fue la culpa del estúpido...

- Lucy, Necesito Tu... - Los magos anteriormente besándose se separaron como si Erza estuviera a punto de matarlos.

- JELLAL ! que haces aquí ?! - gritaron los dos asustados.

- P-Pues v-vine p-porque necesito t-tu ayuda L-Lucy - dijo sonrojado por ver tal escena...en primera fila ademas.

- Entonces, en que te ayudo - sonrió poniéndose de pie.

- Necesito que me hables sobre Erza - Dijo desesperado.

- Que ? Quieres que te diga si es que guarda y lee libros y mangas Hentai ? - sonrió con picara.

- N-NO ! - grito Rojo.

- Entonces ? - cambio su cara dramáticamente, de una cara sonriente, a una cara picara y de una cara picara a una cara con duda, todo en un segundo.

- "Bipolar" Bueno necesito que me digas que le ha pasado a Erza que la ha Traumatizado o dejado depresiva y triste - dijo con una respiración agitada ya que corrió al lado de Lucy y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.

- Para que quieres saberlo ? - pregunto dudosa si decírselo o no.

- Es que hice algo y al parecer se puso triste - bajó la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Que Hiciste ? - pregunto curiosa.

- Es Necesario ? - hizo una mueca extraña.

- Si, Es Necesario que me digas - dijo seriamente.

- P-Promete que no te enojaras, si ? - dijo nervioso de que la Rubia se enojara, esta era igual que Erza o peor.

- AH.. Esta bien, solo dilo - suspiro rendida.

- L-La B-Be... Ah ! - se sacudió los cabellos fuertemente.

- La Be.. ? - lo miro confundida y curiosa, Natsu solo se preguntaba que había hecho su amigo sabelo-todo otra vez.

- La Bese ! - Grito con fuerza, tenia la mano en la frente y acto seguido se saco la cinta con fuerza y rabia. [**recuerden que siempre anda con una una en la cabeza]**

- C-Como que la besaste ?! - grito un poco enojada Lucy.

- Dijiste que no te enojarías ! Lucy tienes que ayudarme por favor, si ? - le suplico.

- Pero es que Erza es muy débil en este tipo de situaciones - Lucy suspiro y se sentó de nuevo mas relajada.

- Por eso necesito saber que le paso ! - dijo desesperado.

- Que necesitas saber exactamente ? - le pregunto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Lo que sea, su pasado, por que mierda conoce a Ultear a todo esto ? - miro extrañado a la rubia.

- Una larga historia - suspiro pesadamente.

- Cuéntamela - dijo desesperado.

Lucy Asintió...

La rubia le contó toda la historia de Erza, omitiendo...uno que otro detalle. Contó lo de Simon y la traición de el y su prima, cuando Erza perdió a sus padres y hermanos **[tenia** **dos]**.

Jellal escuchaba atentamente el relato de su amiga, al igual que Natsu... pues le había dado curiosidad... tanta que se había olvidado de su dolor y su atorado problema en a garganta... todo para escuchar a Lucy.

- A si que, eso... - dijo Jellal con voz apagada.

- Si... Erza ha tenido muchos problemas con ello ya hay cosas que aun no puede superar... - dijo Lucy.

- Como el hecho de enamorarse... - siguió Jellal.

- Oye Jellal, y por que no le pides perdón, después de todo tu no sabias todo eso - le dijo Natsu.

- Es primera vez que te oigo decir algo inteligente Natsu - lo miro con cara de.. "que mierda fue eso?"

- Maldito - lo miro de reojo.

- Basta, lo que dice Natsu es cierto... pero Erza no te pondrá atención.

- Erza es demasiado dura con respecto a eso - llego Gajeel - Ge-Je!

- Pero Erza entenderá, Jellal es su amigo - Junto a Levy.

Las palabras de Levy fueron como una estaca en el corazón de Jellal y el no tenia ni puta idea de por que.

Lucy vio la cara ensombrecida de Jellal y le hizo una señal a la Peli azul de que no dijera cosas así.

- Lo siento - susurro nerviosa.

- Pero, no crees que seria mejor pedirle perdón con algo especial ? - le propuso Gazille a Jellal, a lo que Jellal levanto el rostro antes ensombrecido.

- Como seria eso ? - pregunto confundido.

- No lo se, tu eres uno de los sabelo-todo aquí, no se te ocurre algo ? - dijo des interesadamente.

- No...

- Y a ti Enana ? - le pregunto a Levy.

- Me llamo LEVY y... por que no le cantas una canción ? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No lo había pensado... pero como lo haría ? - se dijo a si mismo.

- en un mes es la fiesta de navidad, por que no lo haces ahí ? - pregunto Lucy sonriente.

- HAY UNA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD ?! - preguntaron Natsu y Jellal, o mas bien... gritaron.

- Ah ! - se quejo Gajeel tapándose sus afectados oídos.

- Un poco mas fuerte ? - dijo Levy con sarcasmo.

- Oye no sean escandalosos - llegaron Sting, Rouge, Laxus y Wendy

- Que mierda hacen aquí ?! - gritaron, a lo que los Dragon Slayers solo atinaron a taparse sus oídos.

- Tsk... - se quejaron los DS hombres.

- Hasta cuando eh ? ya les he dicho que no griten ! - Wendy los tomo fuertemente de las orejas, mientras los chicos sacaban lagrimas realmente cómicas y a los demás presentes una gotita en la cabeza.

- Wendy, afloja le ! nos duele ! - gritaban adoloridos.

- Ya Basta Cabrones, que no pueden estar unas mierdas de segundos callados y tranquilos ?! - gritaba Wendy reprendiéndolos, mientras que los demás en la sala quedaban con cara de "Poker Face" al escuchar el lindo y tierno lenguaje de la "pequeña" Wendy ... bueno no tan pequeña, ya que desde el punto de vista de Natsu y Jellal era menor por 4 años.

- Lo Sentimos ! - aún lloraban cómica mente.

- Ya joder, que parecen Magdalenas ! - les reto Wendy.

- Wendy-chan... podrías soltarlos - Lucy le pregunto a la peli azul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los soltó de golpe y se quedo viendo a Lucy - Usted es la novia de Natsu ? - la apunto mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la Rubia.

- Que ? - soltó Lucy nerviosa y roja.

- Acaso usted es la novia de Natsu.. - lo dijo nuevamente a lo que Lucy reacciono y estaba peor que el cabello de su amiga.

- P-Por que lo dices ?! - pregunto Natsu nervioso y rojo al recordar lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara el Cabrón de Jellal.

Wendy olfateo la mejilla derecha de Lucy y asintió - ella tiene ligeramente el aroma tuyo... - Natsu tragó duro mientras Wendy olfateaba el rostro de la rubia con cara de tomate hasta que llego a los labios de ella - como decía tiene tu olor en la mejilla y en los labios...un momento ! - olfateo a Natsu y luego el cuello de la rubia - lo mismo sucede contigo Natsu, es ella tu novia ? - dijo con una mirada picara.

- NO ! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y luego desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

- Yo no diría eso chicos... - susurro Jellal en medio de los dos con una cara chibi chistosa. Y Sting y el recién llegado Gray explotaban de enojo al escuchar eso.

- Cállate, mejor ocúpate de lo que harás para que Erza te perdone ! - le gritaron los dos ajíes que tenia a sus costados.

- Mierda... - lloro como con dos cascadas en sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas... y se había ido a una esquina a llorar.

A todos los presentes se les salió una gotita al mas puro estilo anime.

- Entonces Jellal también tiene novia ? - pregunto inocentemente Wendy.

- No... exactamente - le respondió Lucy mientras que miraba a su amigo tatuado [por el ojo :33]

- como es eso ? - pregunto confundida, y atrás se apreciaba un cuadro en el que el grupo de DS excepto Gajeel que estaba ya enterado de eso, como ? por que ellos iban hacia la enfermería [con Levy] y el DS de cabello negro había alcanzado a escuchar desde que Jellal había dicho que había besado a Erza [muchos habia's xD].

Es algo...complicado - y Lucy y Natsu le contaron todo mientras Jellal hacia mas escándalo con su lloriqueo y con una Wendy retándolo para que se callara que no la dejaba escuchar.

* * *

**Que les pareció chicos... y lamento no haberlo actualizado antes... fue por que me quitaban la compu y al final no alcanzaba a escribir nada, mas los exámenes que no hace mucho salí de la escuela de los lamentos T-T ademas de que Remi no llegaba [mi inspiración], estaba de vacaciones con Lyla ;)**

**Lyla: A pues si, al parecer no te las arreglaste muy bien al no tener a Remi *observando los capis anteriores en la pagina*.**

**Remi: Así parece, hay dios pero que ascos de Capis por dios Nashi ! *se desmaya***

**Lyla: ya vez lo que le haces al pobre !? *tomándolo y lloriqueando***

**Yo: no seas escandalosa, agradece que no se murió y solamente se desmayo**

**Remi: es que es verdad son un asco *volvió su conciencia por unos segundos y se vuelve a desmayar***

**Yo: Cabrón ! *yendo a golpearle***

**Lyla: Frezeer ! Cell ! paren la Joder ! *abrazando al desmayado***

**Frezeer/Cell: Agh ! esta bien *la toman por los brazos y la amarran en la pared con argollas de hierro para detenerla*.**

**Yo: Sáquenme de aquí Hijos de sus madres !**

**Frezeer/Cell: Oye sabes que no tenemos madres *se van a llorar a un rincón***

**Yo: Gajeel ! **

**Gajeel: Que pasa enana ?**

**Yo: podrías sacarme de aquí, tu puedes *hace puchero***

**Gajeel: Ahh bueno... pero solo por que eres tu *se come las argollas y la saca***

**Yo: Gracias, te adoro ! *cambia su expresión al ver a el desmayado, a la preocupada y a las dos Magdalenas* Los Voy a Matar ! *se lanza a los cuatro, falla y los sigue por todo el estudio*.**

**Gajeel: Ahh por que a mi... y bueno pásenla bien y dejen Reviws de su opinión hacia los ****capítulos**

**Todos: JANEE !**

**Yo: Ahora si los mato !...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party Christmas Part 1

**Ohayo ! minna capi nuevo ! \n.n/**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Troll Mashima... solamente la historia es mía \nwn/**

**" = Pensamiento **

**[] = Yo o datos que** **necesiten saber.**

*** = Efectos de sonido [onomatopeyas o como se llamen ._.] o llamada**

**' = recuerdo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: The Party Christmas ! [Part 1]**

* * *

Se podía ver a una Wendy golpeando a su hermano con un martillo... de plástico, no se alarmen. En la enfermería de Fairy Tail

- Jellal como puedes ser así de desconsiderado ?!

- Te digo que no sabia lo que le había pasado te lo juro y no lo hice a propósito, AH ! - se quejaba el peliazul... mientras a los de la enfermería se les salia una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Que hermana mas tierna y cariñosa... Jellal - le dijeron todos con caras de nerviosismo al pensar en tener una hermanita así.

1 Mes Después

En el Patio Sur de la Academia se podía apreciar un gran escenario con luces de diferentes colores... ese tenia el nombre de Clous Of Christmas, al centro salia Santa Clous en un gran cartel y a su costado izquierdo estaba Rodolfo el Reno y en su costado derecho se apreciaba una gran bolsa verde oscuro y al fondo un carruaje Rojo. También con un Gran Reloj

Erza Pov

Me quedare en casa ya que lo mas seguro es que el este ahí, no pienso verlo a la cara... aun que este siendo cobarde el me confunde y no permitiré que eso pase, ya que se en que camino va todo este rollo.

Escuche golpes en la puerta de mi departamento, fui a ver quien era a estas horas ya que eran ya las 11:30 no tengo familia y todos mis amigos deberían estar en Fairy Tail.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Lucy con un vestido hasta sus muslos un poco mas arriba de la rodilla ajustado y en la cintura tenia un cinturón plateado con detalles en dorado, unos tacos negros no tan altos y unas legins negras con estampados de flores y con unos ligeros toques en rojo. Su cabello caía por sus pechos liso con un poco mas de cabello hacia un lado, formando una ligera chas quilla hacia el lado izquierdo, cargaba unos pendientes plateados con uno que otro toque en negro y dorado. En su cuello colgaba un collar elegante dorado con rojo y por ultimo una pequeña cartera negra delgada y con un mango de cadena.

- Hola - me hablo.

- Hola y... que sucede, deberías estar en Fairy Tail - le dije secamente, ya que sabia su objetivo.

- Te vengo a buscar, nada es igual cuando mi mejor amiga no esta Erza - me miro con tristeza.

- Yo no me iré de aquí - dije decidida - no pienso irme de aquí - baje el rostro al recordar la cabellera azul.

- No iras por que estará Jellal - me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero trate de no mostrarle - Pero si supieras lo que ha hecho en este mes... tu vendrás conmigo por que el ya se ha sacrificado lo suficiente y si no bienes el sufrirá.

- Ese no es mi problema - le respondí aun con la mirada baja.

- Tu crees eso, pero tu influyes demasiado en el, y tu te estas dañando a ti y a los que te rodean, acompáñame quieres ? por lo menos hazlo por mi, si ? - estúpida y convincente Lucy ajaj.

- Ahh esta bien, lo haré por ti Lucy - 'En Fairy Tail Nunca se abandona a un amigo...' recordé lo que nos había dicho el Maestro al entrar a Fairy Tail.

- Yupii ! ahora ven que te arreglare ! - me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia mi habitación

*Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsuma te kimi no ashita terasu yo...

Oh yeah kikoe te n no kako no koe ha ?*

- Espera que voy a contestar - yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

*Moshi moshi...* - puso el altavoz

*Ah Hola Luce, oye que tanto se demoran, recuerda que eso empieza luego de el salud*

- Ah si lo siento si estas con frío, pero es que me costo convencer a Erza - le respondió mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

*ajjaja No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, las espero afuera*

- Ya ! Nos vemos abajo - la llamada se cortó.

- Cuanto falta ? - agh ya estaba aburrida, en este momento podía estar comiendo un pastel de fresas, en mi cama, viendo una película...

- Tranquila que la espera valdrá la pena...hay Pasteles de fresas - me susurro lo ultimo.

- Ya en serio, Cuanto te falta ?! - quería pastel de fresas !

- No seas impaciente, Un toque mas y... ya esta - Aleluya ! me saque el paño negro que Lucy me había puesto en los ojos rápidamente.

- Vamos ! - la tome de la muñeca y fuimos al ascensor, que para la suerte de El bajo a máxima velocidad.

- Natsu !

- Oh Luce ! que bueno que llega...

- Solo enciende el auto ! Erza se enojara si llegamos tarde.

- Oh mierda ! - si rápido cabeza derretida.

hecho a andar el auto y no paso mucho para que llegáramos a la Academia

Natsu Nos llevo así tipo a la primera fila, según el algo iba a pasar. Todos tenían vasos con champagne y a nosotras se nos acerco un garzon que nos entrego unas copas y ahí fue cuando me di cuanta de que al lado de Lucy y al lado mio estaban Levy, Juvia, Lissana, Cana... con su barril que esta vez tenia un mango para sujetarlo, también estaba Yukino y Wendy ? no era esa la hermana de Jellal.

Fue cuando recién me avispe y me di cuenta de que a un costado del escenario estaba Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, Sting y Rouge..."pero no me digan que".

Pose mi vista al escenario en el que había un gran reloj que marcaba las 11:55, baje y vi instrumentos, una batería, Dos Bajos, Dos guitarras eléctricas y cuatro micrófonos hasta que vi que "El Maestro" subía a el escenario, "ahora que deduzco mejor, al parecer ya mas han pasado a cantar antes, pero por que los dejaron a ellos a la media noche ?"

Fue cuando el Maestro Habló.

- MUY BIEN MOCOSOS, ALCEN LAS COPAS !... SALUD Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES MOCOSOS ! y recuerden que hay fiesta para año nuevo - nos guiño el ojo. - SALUD HIJOS !

- SALUDDDD ! - todos gritaron y comenzaron a subir los chicos tomaron cada uno un instrumento pero Rouge y Gray estaban con las guitarras y micrófonos atrás de ellos... Sting y Laxus y atrás de estos Gajeel con la batería. Pero me sorprendió que Jellal y Natsu estuvieran adelante de todos y con solo micrófonos.

- Feliz Navidad chicos y que ojala les guste lo que vamos a tocar... estas canciones se las dedicaré a alguien en señal de perdón y espero que me perdone... en fin pásenla Bien ! - empezaron a tocar y me quede helada la escuchar la voz de ellos.

Jellal Pov

- Feliz Navidad chicos y que ojala les guste lo que vamos a tocar... estas canciones se las dedicaré a alguien en señal de perdón y espero que me perdone... en fin pásenla Bien ! - Tan solo espero que ella este aquí, sino esta... no tendré de otra...

**[Marianas Trench - All To Myself: Por Jellal]**

I don't patronize, I've realized  
I'm losing it and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep and I'm wide awake  
This habit is always so hard to break  
I don't wanna be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time and time's killing you  
Every way that I do [Jellal]

Did you say  
Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else [Jellal/Natsu]

Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else [Jellal/Natsu]

I'm under the gun, feel like the only one [Jellal]  
I just can't decide what I'm running from [Natsu]  
This isn't what I wanted  
But I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut  
It's not enough, it's never enough  
I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck  
Can't focus it [Jellal]  
But I try it over and over again [Jellal/Natsu]

Did you say  
Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else [Jellal/Natsu]

Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else [Jellal/Natsu]

Na Na Na Na Naaa [x4][Gray/Rouge]

Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel... [Gray]

Did you say  
Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I can't stay with someone else  
I'll try and suck it up  
I just can't fuck it up  
I want you all to myself [Jellal/Natsu]

Did you say  
Please, just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cuz I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else [Jellal/Natsu]

Na Na Na Na Naaa [Gray/Rouge]

*APLAUSOS*

- Chicos eso no es todo con mi amigo cantaremos, cuatro canciones, pero todas ellas son especiales para nosotros, por que las elijemos por dos razones especiales - les guiñe el ojo a todos y comenzamos otra canción.

*seguidos de aplausos*

**[Prince Royce - Darte un Beso: Por Jellal]**

Amarte como te amo es complicado  
Pensar como te pienso es un pecado  
Mirar como te miro esta prohibido  
Tocarte como quiero es un delito [Jellal]

Y ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien  
si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer Falar en portugués  
Aprender a hablar Francés  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies [Natsu]

Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada  
Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Quiero que no te falta nada [Jellal/Natsu]

Si el mundo fuera mio te lo daría  
Hasta mi religión la cambiaria  
Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría  
Pero tu no me das ni las noticias [Jellal]

Ohhh [Rouge]

Y ya no se que hacer para que estes bien  
Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer  
Falar en portugués  
Aprender a hablar francés  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies [Natsu]

Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada [Jellal/Natsu]

.

Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Solo quiero darte un beso  
Quiero que no te falte nada  
Solo quiero darte un beso  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Solo quiero darte un beso  
Quiero que no te falta nada [Jellal/Natsu]

Yo solo quiero [Gray]  
Eh Eh Eh [Rouge]  
Yo solo quiero darte  
Quiero que no te falte nada. [Gray]

- Gracias ! - hice una reverencia y le hice una señal a Natsu.

.

.

.

* * *

Holas ! nuevo cap espero que les haya gustado /n.n/ \n.n\

Gajeel: Oye enana apresúrate.

Yo: Cuando coño llegaste 0.0

Gajeel: hace un rato con Levy

Yo: y por que me dices a mi enana y a Levy... Levy ? 0.o

Gajeel: Entonces como te digo ? Gatita ?

Yo: a que biene eso Cabrón ? o.o

Gajeel: *Apunta mi cuerpo*

Yo: *bajo el rostro y me encuentro vestida con un traje de gatita y con mi cabello pelirojo liso cayendo por mis pechos y espalda* KYAAAAAAAAA!

Levy: que pasa ?

Gajeel: Ge je ! *me indica a mi*

Levy: Hay dios...Bueno dejen reviws con su opinion...

Todos: JANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! *yo lo digo tapandome* FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD !

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party Christmas Part 2

Holaaaa 2 parte ! \n.n/

Y recuerden que Gray y Rouge son las voces de fondo nwn/

* * *

Cap:5 The Party Of Christmas ! [Part 2]

* * *

Natsu Pov

Jellal me hizo la señal para que empezara, nuestra idea era básicamente fácil y sencilla... dos canciones por cada uno...con destino a Erza y Lucy...ya saben para cual es cual supongo y a quien le cantare jeje.

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mi jaja, estas canciones... se las quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial para mi... tan solo, espero que le guste...y por supuesto que espero que a todos ustedes también - sonreí

**[Marianas Trench - Haven't Had Enough: Por Natsu]**

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting  
You and I might not be the best thing [Natsu]  
Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right [Jellal]

right [Rouge]

But I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya  
If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya  
You'll remember, return to sender now [Natsu]

now [Rouge]

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it  
Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it [Natsu/Jellal]

I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong  
One more last try, Imma get the ending right  
You can't stop this, and I must insist  
That you haven't had enough  
That you haven't had enough [Natsu/Jellal]

Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong  
No more last place, you better get your story straight  
You can't stop this, and I must insist  
That you haven't had enough  
That you haven't had enough [Natsu/Jellal]

I still, need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya  
If ya want me, I'll come back and meet ya [Natsu]  
Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it  
You, you want it [Natsu/Jellal]

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it  
Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it  
I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong  
One more last time, Imma get the ending right  
You can't stop this, and I must insist  
That you haven't had enough  
That you haven't had enough [Natsu/Jellal]

Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong  
No more last place, you better get your story straight  
You can't stop this, and I must insist  
That you haven't had enough  
That you haven't had enough [Natsu/Jellal]

Don't you need it?  
Don't you want this at all? [Natsu]

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting [Rouge/Gray]

Don't you need it?  
Don't you want this at all? [Natsu]

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting [Rouge/Gray]

Ehhh... [Natsu]

Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong  
One more last try, Imma get the ending right  
You can't stop this, and I must insist  
That you haven't had enough  
That you haven't had enough [Natsu/Jellal/Gray]

Stuck now, so long  
We just got the start wrong  
No more last place, you better get your story straight  
You can't stop this [Natsu/Jellal/Gray]

Don't you need it? [Rouge]

And I must insist [Natsu]

That you haven't had enough [Natsu]

Don't you want this all [Rouge]

That you haven't had enough [Natsu]

Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting  
You and I might just be the best thing [Natsu]

*APLAUSOS*

- Aquí vamos con la otra... fiuu - dije mientras me movía el cabello un poco.

**[Prince Royce - Eres tu: Por Natsu][My Versión con los instrumentos de los chicos e_e]**

Tú me haces vivir  
tu me haces soñar  
se me para [Natsu]  
y se me agita el corazón [Natsu/Gray]

Tú me haces reír  
tu me haces llorar [Natsu]  
pero nada importa [Natsu/Rouge]

Cuando te veo  
cuando te tengo [Natsu]  
se me van las horas [Natsu/Gray]

Cuando te siento  
cuando te beso  
es tan natural [Natsu]

.

Eres Tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuuu [Gray]

Eres Tu [Natsu/Rouge]

Uuuuuu [Rouge]

Eres Tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuuu [Gray]

La que llena y alimenta mi amor [Natsu]

.

Eres tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuuu e e eres tu [Gray]

Eres Tu [Natsu/Rouge]

Uuuuuu e e eres tu [Rouge]

Eres Tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuuu e e eres tu [Gray]

La que llena y alimenta mi amor

Eres tu [Natsu]

.

Tu complementas  
todo mi universo  
lo logras todo  
solo con un beso [Natsu]

No te demores  
que te voy amar [Natsu]

Tonight (x3) [Jellal/Rouge/Gray]  
hooooo oo ooooooo [Jellal]

.

Cuando te veo  
cuando te tengo  
se me van las horas [Natsu]

Cuando te siento  
cuando te beso  
es tan natural [Natsu]

Hay algo en tus ojos  
algo en ti  
que me hace quererte  
y vivir [Natsu]

Eres Tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuu e e eres tu [Gray]

Eres tu [Natsu]

.

Eres Tu [Natsu/Rouge]

Uuuuu e e eres tu [Rouge]

La que me complementa tu [Natsu]

.

Eres Tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuu e e eres tu [Gray]

la que tiene lindos ojos  
y me tiene a su antojo [Natsu]

.

Eres Tu [Natsu/Rouge]

Uuuuu e e eres tu [Rouge]

ere eres tu  
Eres tú [Natsu]

.

Eres Tu [Jellal/Gray]

Uuuuu e e eres tu [Gray]

La que llena y alimenta mi amor [Natsu]

.

Eres Tu [x12/es demasiado x.x]

.

*APLAUSOS*

- Gracias y espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Erza/Luce ! - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Normal Pov

Los dos chicos dejaron impactadas a las dos nombradas, que estaban como piedra y sonrojadas de pies a cabeza.

- Oohh los chicos les cantaron canciones de amor Lu-chan, Er-chan - dijo Levy de forma picara.

- jeje Erza, Lucy... sean disimuladas, no ven que los flecharan mas a los pobres diablos ? - dijo Cana burlona mente mirando las vestimentas de las chicas.

- Erza-san y Lucy-san son todas unas mata pasiones no creen chicas ? - dijo Juvia.

- jajaja pobres chicos, se van a morir de derrames nasales al máximo - Soltó Lissana en un tono tierno.

Yukino solo reía con lo ocurrido y con lo dicho por sus amigas.

De pronto Lucy Reacciono y de forma vengativa miro a las chicas que anteriormente las molestaban.

- Erza ! ya me imagino al pobre Gajeel cuando vea a Levy... que crees que haga ? - sonrió maliciosa mente mirando a Erza.

- ay pues, de seguro Gajeel la besa y se la lleva, verdad ? - sonrió complice mente a Lucy.

Levy es un tomate...

- Laxus ? que aria ? - dijo Erza pensando.

- Crees que una cena con sake, cerveza y vino acompañada de un poco de comida fina ? - decía Lucy fingiendo pensar y tratando de no reír.

Cana estaba de piedra con un ligero sonrojo el cual no era provocado por borrachera.

- Gray ! que se te ocurre ? - pregunto la rubia a Erza.

- mm... este es mas fácil de predecir, lo mas seguro se la lleva a su casa ya que vive solo y se la tira ahí mismo, verdad ?

- jajjajaja lo mas seguro ! - asintió Lucy.

Juvia estaba con unos corazones en los ojos, muy mal disimulados a decir verdad.

- y que hay de Sting ? - pregunto de nuevo con una sonrisa malvada la peli roja.

- Quizás...crees que le coquetee - mira de pronto a su amiga Titania.

- supongo - mirando a Lissana.

Lissana es un semáforo...verde, amarilla para llegar a roja.

- Rouge ! - alzó la voz la rubia.

Yukino se pone de piedra y se sonroja a mas no poder...parecía que estuviera comiendo chiles ^^

- Pues Rouge... - Erza fue interrumpida.

- Lucee ! - se escucho un grito. Que dejo a Lucy helada.

- Erzaa ! - al anterior lo siguió otro grito que dejo como roca a la peli roja "Escapa, Escapaaaaa !" pensaba la Titania pero algo la detuvo...

Jellal Pov

Luego del "concierto" hablamos un pequeño tiempo con los chicos, realmente le agradezco su ayuda.

- Chicos muchas gracias por ayudarme - les dije.

- No hay problema Tatoo - me dijo el Stripper fracasado.

- Tu ropa Stripper de cuarta - le tiro así como así mi peli rosado amigo.

- Cállate cabeza de humo ! - ay no... ya van a empezar.

- A quien llamas Cabeza de Humo refrigerador con patas ?! - y le sigue la corriente.

- A quien mas Cerebro Fundido ?! - niñatos...

- Te voy a matar, maldito calzoncillo-man ! - miro hacia abajo y luego se le tiro a golpearle...

- En tus sueños Flamita Apestosa ! - y así es como comenzaron una absurda pelea...

- Infantiles ... - dijimos los presentes.

- A quien le dices Infantil Rubio Oxigenado/Cabeza hueca !? - ahí van denuevo...

- Maldito Rosita/Hielo Derretido me las pagaras ! - idiotas...

- Y así es como dos idiotas mas se unen como perros detrás de su cola - mi comentario fue dirigido con burla y diversión y precisamente eso causo...

- jajajajjajajajaja - comenzamos a reír Laxus, Rouge y yo.

- Al parecer somos los mas maduros aquí jajajja - dijo entre risas Rouge.

- Oye jajaj ni que fuéramos jajjaja Fruta ajjajaj ! - reía Laxus, el cual nos sorprendió un tanto... no todos los días ves a tu amigo mas amargo y serio riéndose a muerte mientras se revuelca en el piso...

- Jajajajajja, ya jaj ya basta... Natsu tenemos que irnos... natsu - volví a llamarlo al percatarme de que me estaba ignorando... - Natsu... - venitas surcaban por mi frente... - DRAGNEEL ! - *Face Palm*

Mientras los nuestros cuatro amigos peleaban en algo que parecía una esfera de humo que mostraba solo unos manos, brazos, piernas, cabezas y estrellas acompañadas de pajaritos...

- Sorprendente... te ignora olímpicamente - Laxus me hizo un favor y le lanzó un rayo a todos los que peleaban por idioteces.

- AHHHHHH ! - gritaron y cayeron al suelo con las caras y ropas oscuras y dañadas... parecían haberse caído por un monte para luego revolcarse en hollin. Se quedaron quietos y medios atontados...mas de lo normal debo decir... de espaldas a cada uno...formando una especie de "X".

- Tu te bienes conmigo Natsu... - lo mire feo... - NADIE ME IGNORA ENTENDISTE CABEZA DE CARBÓN ?!

- A-Aye ! - lo tome del cuello de la camisa negra y lo arrastre hasta la mitad de camino...

- Oye, podrías soltarme ya ?

- Si, Si pero apresúrate - lo tome del brazo y lo puse de pie para luego empujarlo y rebasarlo mientras corría...Natsu me siguió y llegamos a un punto en donde pudimos ver de lejos a las chicas.

- Lucee/Erzaa ! - gritamos al unisono al ver sus hermosas cabelleras...

Al instante vi nerviosismo en los ojos de Erza y ¿miedo? de que ?observe un poco mas y me di cuenta de que su cara y ojos reflejaba otra cosa...tenia ganas de escapar...es que acaso... no quería verme ? mierda temía de que esto pasara ! fui un imbécil en hacer eso...y ahora que lo pienso mejor...por que carajos lo hice si recién la había conocido ?! anda que soy mas estúpido que Natsu ! Y bueno para que estamos con cosas si nadie se enorgullece de ser así no ? excepto los Dragon Slayers...menos Rouge y Laxus...y Wendy...pero volviendo al tama...

SOY UN ESTÚPIDO Y DESGRACIADO CABRÓN SIN CABEZA !

- Llegamos ! y como estuvo chicas ? - pregunto Natsu a el grupo de chicas al cual recientemente se había unido...Romeo verdad ? y estaba hablando con mi linda,hermosa, tierna,gruñona,espantosa,colerizada y amable hermanita WENDY ! y lo hacia con normalidad ?! y los dos compartían un sonrojo ?! y al lado estaba...Erza intentando escapar y siendo detenida por Lucy... esto es peor de lo que pensé joder...

- Genial chicos, se nota que le pusieron mucho entusiasmo ! - comento feliz ...Yukino...según tenia entendido amiga de las chicas...es que la verdad no había tenido tiempo para conocer o recordar nombres en este mes...tenia suficiente con las letras de las canciones...

- Jellal...como es que le haces para cantar así ? siempre me lo he preguntado - dijo mi prima Juvia -quien había llegado a la Academia entre el mes que estuvimos practicando- Con una sonrisa.

- jejeje Gracias - me rasque la nuca nervioso, pues el comentario de mi peli-azul prima -quien estaba colada por "Gray-Sama"- me hizo recordar cuando tenia unos 10 años...yo me paraba en la mesa de el Living y comenzaba a cantar para Juvia, Natsu y mis hermanos, eso mientras mi madre hacia la comida y mi padre trabajaba en su proyecto de "remo delación" en casa.

- Oe Jellal... - escuche una voz que me llamaba con un toque de perversión, burla y diversión...acaso tenia Natsus en la cara ?

- Que pasa Cana ? - la mire desconfiado...su mirada y su sonrisa me revelaban inconsciente mente..."cuidado hay peligro cerca".

- Es que acaso mientras cantabas pensabas en Erza y su escote ? - puso a Erza en medio de nosotros y... pues no me había dado cuanta de el mostrador escote de ella, lo cual dejaba ver parte de sus pechos... bueno pero quien no se transforma en un pervertido cuando ve a una sexy y provocativa chica con el pelo escarlata y vestida con un rojo vestido Carmesí hasta los muslos mostrando largas, delgadas y niveas piernas, de prolongado escote que deja ver sus pechos y atrás dejando ver gran parte de su espalda y hombros, zapatos de tacón negros altos que la hacen ver alta, fina y elegante y un sexy peinado...quien se resiste a eso ?! pues les tengo la respuesta ! NADIE ! mucho menos YO !...estas mujeres me quieren matar de un infarto cuádruple...santo dios.

- Jellal... - escuchaba una voz conocida pero me parecía que me hablaba de lejos, Muy, MUY lejos... - Jellal... Jellal - de nuevo ? quien era ? - Jellal... - pasaron varios minutos y luego... - JELLAL FERNANDEZ ! - hemorragia por fuertes ruidos que provocaron la ruptura de MI oído... y pues quien era el causante ?!

- Oe Jellal - CANA ALBERONA CON NATSU DRAGNEEL... nadie mas ruidoso que ellos.

- Que quieren ? - los mire con mala cara.

- Eres un pervertido - soltó Natsu de pronto...Pero que ?..

- No es cierto ! - hm...siento algo caliente en mi nariz..y en mi boca ...que extraño.

- A no ? entonces por que sangras por la nariz y babeas al ver a Erza ? - me respondió Cana...lo que me dejo perplejo...vi a Erza sonrojada para luego tocar mi nariz y ver en mis dedos sangre, luego en mi boca...baba, "Oí no que fuera un perro ! espera...estoy sangrando de la nariz ?...Waaaaaa que pensara de mi Erza ?! que soy solo y nada mas que un pervertido ?! NOOOOO !".

- Joder... - dije asombrado y observe a Erza que estaba mas sonrojada que antes... ahora que demonios ?

- Jellal ! eres un pervert de primera ajjajaajajjajaj - me dijo Cana...

- Ara, Ara... pero que sorpresa, no me lo imagina de ti Jellal - dijo Lissana con su imitación a su hermana Mirajane...

- jajajjaja no sera que Jellal es hermano de Gray ? - soltó el peli-salmonado que tengo por puto amigo... "traidor"

- jajajjajaja o quizás estar mucho con el le pego lo Pervertido jajajajja - dijo Lucy...y yo que no me lo esperaba de ella...

- Solo espero que no le haya pegado lo Stripper ajajajaj - Levy ? por Mavis el mundo esta patas para arriba D:

- Tan solo esperemos que no se lleve a Erza-san a un Motel jijiij - rió Juvia, bueno...eso me lo esperaba...con la GRAN imaginación de mi linda primita...no hay caso.

- Oye Jellal... - me llamo Yukino...tenia la fe en ella de que no me defraudaría...

*silencio*

- Que pasa ? - le pregunte esperanzado.

- Por que no nos bailas un poco con tus recientes adquiridas habilidades de Stripper ? jajajja - y ahí vamos de nuevo...

- jajjajajaajajajja - Mierda, Joder...por la puta madre...malditos que me hacen la vida imposible...

Normal Pov

Y así se paso en la fiesta de navidad de Fairy Tail...con un Jellal siendo burlado por sus amigos y los chicos que ayudaron como banda recientemente llegados y enterados...una Erza peor que su cabello, el cual tenia aspecto de blanco al lado de su cara por los comentarios de sus compañeros...Romeo y Wendy. Cana bebía mientras se reía y comentaba aun con burla hacia l peli-azulado, el cual contraataco a los que lo molestaban y ahora ya no eran los únicos rojos con Erza sino que se tiraban comentarios perversos para molestarse entre todos. Al parecer tambien Jellal cumplió su objetivo junto con Natsu: Erza deduciendo, había perdonado a el chico y se reía junto a el... Natsu por su parte, consiguió con la presentación, su voz, sentimientos y las canciones...hacer que el corazón de Lucy lo quisiera de una manera...AUN MAS distinta que antes. Sting hizo lo que las chicas habían dicho en sus comentarios cuando estaban solas, sin darse cuanta...haciendo sonrosar a Lissana y sacar una mirada picara por parte de los presentes...Laxus ni Gajeel cumplieron lo de los comentarios de los cuales no estaban enterados, Laxus le traía y llevaba barriles de sake a Cana y Gajeel...Gajeel miraba embobado toda la noche a Levy, Gray no lo hizo pero su mirada reflejaba que si deseaba hacerlo en lo mas al fondo de su alma...Rouge, aun que no lo crean había tocado el trasero de Yukino "inconscientemente"...según el, algo que nadie le creyó debo decir...pues todos notaban que el chico "Emo" como le decían sus amigos, no era tan disimulado, consciente, inocente y maduro cuando estaba CERCA de Yukino...por supuesto, SIEMPRE estaba CERCA de la peli-celeste...la cual solo podía sonrojarse por eso y..sentirse feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

**He llegado y por fin con la segunda parte la cual...debí haber tenido mas pronta, pero bueno aqui esta y espero que les guste...**

**Gajeel: Gatita no vas a aclarar ?**

**Yo: ah si, gracias por acordarme y al parecer ibas en serio con lo de "Gatita" Gajeel *¬¬***

**Gajeel: Ge Je !**

**Aclaraion: en la frase de Jellal al decir "acaso tengo Natsus en la cara ?" xD es como ofender a Natsu diciendo que era un payaso, mono...o algo así, jajaja**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos a:**

***Luni-lu 123: me alegro que te haya gustado y lo siento por las partes confusas, he tratado de mejorar eso [lo siento por no agradecerte MUCHO antes, pero es que aveces soy una tonta despistada xD] :33**

***Vikabi0te: Me alegra saber que te gusta...y no te preocupes por venir a escribir un review ahora por que aun así lo hiciste y te lo agradesco mucho. Sobre mi nacionalidad, soy Chilena...y tu ? *w***

**.**

**.**

**Gajeel: Pero que despistada...no agradeciendo los Review...malagradecida, Ge Je!**

**Yo: Urusai Baka ! u.u**

**Gajeel: Ya ya, pero debes ser menos despistada la próxima vez...**

**Yo: Es fácil decirlo, pero anda a hacerlo Gajeel -_-U**

**Gajeel: apresúrate que la enana me espera...**

**Yo: Wuuuu te gguuuussssta :33**

**Gajeel: N-No !**

**Happy: Le Gguuuussssta :33 jiji**

**Gajeel: Cállense !**

**Yo: Bueno ya que mi amigo Come Hierro se puso de malas pulgas ¬¬**

**Gajeel: Ghj ! ¬¬**

**Yo: Pues nos vemos en otro capitulo ^^ dejen Reviews con su linda y preciada opinión que estaré esperando...y si se aburren lo lamento ._.**

**Happy: y dejen pescados *¬* [que se fue y volvió]**

**Gajeel/Yo/Happy: JANEEEEE Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Que Carajos Paso aquí !

_Cap 7__:__Que Carajos Paso aquí ?!_

* * *

Se podía divisar un grupo de chicos como alfombras tirados en el suelo...sobra decir que estaban borrachos, pero se podían deducir diferentes cosas, pervertidas otras, menos perversas...pero todo iba en el mismo pensamiento.

Es que qué es lo que puedes creer al ver chicos de 17, 16, 18, 19 y 20 ebrios ? uno que otros abrazados...no lo se, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sacarse la ropa ? y que les parece al ver esto ?

Una chica peli roja con un gran escote en el vestido Negro con el hombro derecho en donde no debería, el vestido mas arriba de lo normal, siendo abrazada [en el suelo] de la cintura por un peli azul sin camisa a puros pantalones y calzado, ademas de que estar bien, muy, DEMASIADO juntos, hace pensar al que lo viera, que no se...pues...no lo diré que se los dejo a ustedes pues...

En otro lugar un peli rosa sentado en una silla, con el cabello desordenado y la camisa desabrochada [todos los botones], con una rubia sentada sobre el con el vestido mas arriba de lo normal abrazada a el cuello del chico, extraño no ? pero...con las piernas a cada lado del torso, el abrasando su cintura y muslos...no lo se, comprometedor...

Un chico de cabello pelinegro azulado de espalda al suelo sin camisa, sin pantalones...solo en boxers.Y una chica peli azul recostada sobre su pecho durmiendo, desarreglada con las piernas a cada costado del torso del chico, las manos de la chica en el cuello y pecho de su "amortiguador", con las manos del chico rodeando la cintura de la chica...

Ya no hablo mas...cualquiera lo mal entiende...hasta el mas santo de todos los tiempos y generaciones, pero no daré mas detalles de otros...

O_O_O_O

Luego de que se hiciera la Fiesta de Navidad...seis días después para ser mas exactos, Se hizo lo dicho por Makarov...la fiesta de año nuevo...no es que tuvieran fiesta para todo y cada uno de los días, pero estas eran ocasiones especiales igual que "algunas" otras...

Nuestros chicos.. ...junto con sus amigos, como siempre se divertían a costa de algo...o alguien, debo decir. Sobre todo, TODOS.

Y se preguntaran ustedes...amigos...

.

.

COMO SANTAS MIERDAS QUEDARON Y LLEGARON AHÍ ?!

.

.

Simple...se los mostrare.

.

.

**FlashBack**

_Como si todo hubiese ido normal con Jellal y Erza -los cuales parecían más unidos-, luego de que la fiesta terminara y que pasaran los seis días para Año Nuevo...obviamente Natsu y Jellal en esos Torturosos y malnacidos días -como ellos pensaban- su "deber" era ser unos "BURRITOS DE CARGA"...por que sino la hermosa, malvada y fuerte peli roja...Erza Scarlet, los golpearía hasta que murieran y luego los reviviría con Las Esferas del Dragón y los volvería a matar para que sintieran el dolor... aunque no fue así por que, como buenos chicos que son -al igual que Sting, Rouge, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo...y el Stripper Fracasado, que igualmente fueron amenazados de muerte por las chicas, respectivamente- aceptaron "gustosos" la ayuda de ellos para ellas... Peeero igual sintieron dolor, pero no dolor del que te golpearan, sino que el dolor de..._

_MÚSCULOS CANSADOS Y ABURRIMIENTO PREMATURO_

_Pasaron por enormes tiendas y no puedo dejar de mencionar que recorrieron TODO el Centro Comercial por esas hermosas y sexys chicas que los traían locos._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Luego de que pasaran los seis días y los chicos aun de arrepintieran de hacer obras caritativas por "su cuenta" fueron mangoneados los otros dos días para comprar zapatos...Zapatos, si, las chicas no compraron Zapatos...después de todo solo tienen un par de Zapatos no ? [notese el sarcasmo]_

_Mas luego de que ayudaran a las chicas... fueron victimas de las personalidades dominantes de ellas... pero por que carajos ellas les decían que ponerse y que mierda ,no ? La respuesta a esa pregunta que se hacían los torturados...digo victimas...Osea a los jóvenes._

_Al día de la fiesta todos estaban... decentes, pasaron muchas cosas en aquella "simple Fiesta de Año nuevo" como por ejemplo..._

***Flash* [cambio de escena]**

_- Quieres bailar ? - pregunto el peli salmón_

_- Por supuesto - respondió la chica..._

_se veían dos muchachos bailar en el centro, haciendo que luego mas parejas se les unieran.._

_- Emm...debo decirte algo - dijo nervioso el chico._

_- Que cosa ? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa._

_- etto... mm...como puedo decir esto...etto, t-t-te... - el chico paró de hablar._

_- Me ? - pregunto confundida._

_- T-t-te A-a-mo - respondió sonrojado y cabizbajo._

_La chica al frente de el quedo en shock, pero luego de unos minutos proceso todo pero antes de que pudiera si quiera responder a esa confesión._

_- Lo lamento...no debí haber dicho eso, no quiero perderte, ni siquiera como amiga... - dijo cabizbajo con su mirada siendo tapada por su rosado flequillo._

_- jajjajajajajaj - se comenzó a reír con un tono bajo la chica..._

_- Q-que es tan gracioso ? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado._

_- Idiota jajjajaj...te amo - se le acerca a un chico peli rosa en shock y..._

***Flash***

Algo como eso...o esto

***Flash***

_- Me das un poco ? - pregunto un chico a una peli roja que comía pastel..._

_- Y-yo n-no...n-no l-l-lo - recapacitó - T-t-toma - le extiende una rebanada...un tanto extremadamente sonrojada._

_- jaja Gracias - se sienta al lado de ella - y que haces aquí solita ? - pregunto comiendo un poco del pastel._

_- P-Pues...etto... - la interrumpieron, bueno mas bien fue un escalofrío el que lo hizo..._

_- Excelente Parfum como siempre...Men~ - haciendo poses raras se acercaba un viejo de 60 años, no menos, con cara de culo y una ropa de mierda, que parecía sacada de un basurero según el chico._

_- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ch-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-ya-ya - tartamudeo girándose al estilo Robótico, la chica._

_- Lo conoces ? - pregunto desconfiado el Joven sentado junto a ella..._

_- N-NO ! - pero fue interrumpida, por el anciano de avon que acaparó toda la atención del chico..._

_- SI ! Ella tiene un excelente...Parfum ! - dijo todavía haciendo poses extrañas...luego paro y le empezó a olfatear el cabello escarlata haciendo que la chica temblara de miedo._

_- No te le acerques ! - el chico aparto bruscamente la mano de el Viejo perverso y se posiciono de espaldas a la chica aun sentada, como una forma de protegerla del Veterano..._

_- Eh ? - hizo un sonido la chica y se giró, se sorprendió al ver la espalda de su acompañante._

_- Y tu quien eres mocoso como para separarme de tal hermoso Parfum...men~ - dijo serio, luego volviendo a esas detestables poses y luego otra vez serio...Extraño._

_- Y-Yo...Yo - miro a la peliroja y vio en sus ojos miedo y fobia...luego al viejo que lo veía con molestia y presión...luego a la chica, se armó de valor y dijo - Soy Su Novio ! - con determinación y rabia._

_- Men ! - grito el viejo con asombro..._

***Flash***

**FlashBack**

Y ahí esta la respuesta, pero sin saber lo que sucedio puedes pensar lo que sea...hasta lo peor, obviando si tienes una imaginación como o aun peor que la de Juvia ;)

.

.

.

* * *

**Lo se...el capi esta hecho la mierda misma y lo siento pero ya se me fue la imaginación para como hacer la Fiesta de Año nuevo...**

**GOMENASAI ! T-T espero me perdonen...**

**Erza: A todo esto...por que metiste a Ichiya *temblando***

**Yo: Era una forma para que Jellal se sintiera celoso y con ira, para que así lo ahuyentara no ? ...entiendes ?**

**Erza: Algo... *sonrojada***

**Jellal: Hay algo que yo no entiendo *levantando la mano***

**Yo: Si...Dime *asintiendo***

**Jellal: TENIA QUE SER ESE VIEJO PERVERSO ?! *aura asesina***

**Yo: KYAAAA ! lo siento, gomen, gomen ! T-T pero es que era la única manera de que te pusieras celoso ! Waaaaa !**

**Jellal: C-ce-celoso *con un tic y sonrojado***

**Gajeel: Oye que le hiciste a la gatita ?**

**Yo: Gajeel ! T-T Jellal me a reprendido por colocara a Ichiya de elemento odioso ! yo solo lo hice para que funcionara ! WAAAA !**

**Jellal: y harto odioso diría yo *susurro con unas cuantas venitas en la frente***

**Gray: Ya si ya sabemos que babeas por Erza pero por lo menos no hagas llorar a la gente idiota ¬¬**

**Yo: Gray ! T-T**

**Jellal/Erza: *Blush***

**Happy/Virgo: Koi Te Ruuuuuuuu~**

**Gray/Yo/Gajeel/Happy: ajjajajajjajajajaja x'D**

**Erza/Jellal: Shitekudasai ! ¬/¬**

**Natsu: Nos vamos o no ?**

**Lucy: Chicos ya van a cerrar ! *de la mano con Natsu***

**Todos se fijan...**

**Todos: Koii Te Ruuuuu~ ! ewe**

**Lucy: Urusai !**

**Natsu: Cállense *desvía la mirada***

**Gray: bueno ya nos vamos ?**

**Yo: Siii ! ^^**

***salen todos y apagan las luces***

***se abre la puerta y aparezco con una linterna debajo de mi cabeza***

**Yo: Dejen Reviews con su opinión y espero me perdonen por esta vergüenza chicos u.u *se hace bolita en una esquina y llora* No merezco Reviews T-T**

**Gajeel: Gatita ! vamos !**

**Natsu: Vamos que tengo hambre Nashi !**

***entran a la habitación***

**Yo: si chicos T-T**

**Natsu: No olviden el fuego !**

**Gajeel: el metal **

**Happy: El pescado !**

**Lily: El kiwi**

**Virgo: No olviden los reviews con su opinión**

**Yo: Virgo me entiende ! TwT**

**Virgo: ... .. merezco el castigo lectores-sama ?**

**Yo: Yo debería decir eso ! T^T**

**.**

**.**


End file.
